Il n'y a pas eu de 7ème année à Poudlard
by Chaudron et Noirix
Summary: Dumbledore est mort. Ron est condamné à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur injustement. Hermione et Ginny se retrouvent au cœur d’une machination inextricable pour tenter de le sauver. Harry semble être l’unique espoir de Ron pour faire triompher la vérité
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

3h du matin…Toujours aucune nouvelle, 10 jours sans le moindre hibou à l'horizon. Cela faisait tout juste 2 mois que Dumbledore était mort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Même si toute la communauté magique savait que l'auteur de ce crime s'appelait Lord Voldemort, beaucoup n'osait pas y croire. Il était bien plus aisé de croire coupable celui qui avait partagé ses derniers instants. Les rumeurs circulaient à toute vitesse, les questions osaient sortir de l'ombre, « Pourquoi Diable Harry Potter était avec Dumbledore et que faisaient-ils ? »

Le jeune sorcier restait muet, ne tentant même pas de donner une explication qui le mettrait hors de cause. Tous les magiciens étaient menacés, Poudlard n'était plus sûr, les familles étaient terrifiées, il fallait un coupable. Il fallait pousser quelqu'un à bout pour lui faire endosser la lourde responsabilité que représentait le meurtre du Directeur de Poudlard.

Depuis ce tragique événement, Voldemort avait jugé préférable de rester discret. Aucun de ses prétendus sbires n'avaient refait apparition.

« Rogue, c'est lui le traître ! » clamait à tue-tête le jeune Londubat. Depuis peu, il avait été enfermé provisoirement en quartier psychiatrique à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne cessait de répéter ce que son ami Harry Potter n'osait même pas évoquer. Neville aurait fait un bon coupable, mais le passé de sa famille l'ayant rattrapé, il n'était qu'à demi conscient, et donc à demi coupable. Il n'était plus stable aujourd'hui.

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'étaient désunis.

Ginny Weasley ne vivait plus que pour sauver son frère Bill, le malchanceux qui avait été vaincu par Greyback, lui infligeant la morsure suprême du Loup-Garou. Elle s'occupait de lui et prenait en parallèle des cours avancés de médecine de façon intensive. Elle comptait arrêter totalement Poudlard pour mieux étudier son concours d'infirmière pour entrer à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette lubie lui était apparue lorsque pour la première fois de sa courte existence, elle s'était retrouvée impuissante et complètement désemparée devant la douleur de son grand frère Bill. Ce dernier était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, mais se qualifiait de « demi humain ». Dans ses rêves, il dévorait des biches, des faons et plus horrible encore des enfants. S'il n'avait pas sa sœur et sa future femme à ses côtés, il serait complètement détaché de ce monde. Fleur Delacour allait devenir Fleur Weasley dans une semaine, et c'était hélas le seul beau moment de cet été. Sa belle-famille avait fini par l'accepter et la respecter pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur face aux yeux de Bill qui devenaient jaunes et toutes ses monstrueuses transformations qu'il subissait lors des pleines lunes. Aucun médecin n'était parvenu à trouver une antidote, et c'était sans doute ce qui motivait la jadis pétillante Ginny Weasley à se consacrer aux soins. Fred et Georges s'étaient séparés, le magasin de Farces et Attrapes avait été vendu. Chacun était affecté, mais personne n'avait réagi aussi étrangement que les deux frères jumeaux si complices par le passé. Fred s'était engagé dans l'Armée malgré les refus catégoriques de ses parents. Il avait voulu apprendre à combattre pour pouvoir un jour s'imposer face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est sans aucun doute ce jour là, que les 2 frères se sont enguelés pour la vie. Georges s'était opposé à ce choix non calculé et avait préféré se tourner vers le Ministère de la Magie. Comme bénévole il travaillait auprès des familles qui avaient perdu un proche. Il les aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et tentait de donner des réponses concrètes aux questions abstraites. Il n'était jamais pris au sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de Voldemort comme l'auteur de toutes ces horreurs, mais au moins, le contre coup des évènements n'était plus pour lui insurmontable. Percy n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à sa famille, pas même pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère contaminé.

Et autour de tout cela, les morts, encore des morts, des dizaines, des personnes connues ou inconnues. Poufsouffles, Serpentards, Gryffondors ou encore Serdaigles. Le choixpeau magique les avait prévenu, ensemble il aurait fallu combattre pour prétendre à la victoire. Malheureusement cet accident n'avait fait qu'élargir le creux entre les maisons.

Cho Chang était partie rejoindre Cédric Diggory après avoir reçu un Avada Kevadra d'un mangemort encagoulé. Les frères Crivey s'étaient bien défendus mais les Endoloris avaient eu raison d'eux. Luna Lovegood l'avait échappé bel, puisque finalement alors que ses derniers instants sur Terre semblaient compromis, Neville Londubat était venu à son secours.

Les survivants pouvaient être fiers, les pertes n'avaient pas été nombreuses. Mais peut-on être fier lorsqu'un adolescent perd la vie ? Lorsque c'était votre ami(e) ? Lorsqu'un élève a voulu se battre au nom de la Justice ? Au nom de quoi ? Dumbledore, mais que faisais-tu ? Où étais-tu quand Poudlard était pris d'assaut ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ?

Des questions posées à un mur, dont les réponses n'étaient plus un secret pour Hermione Granger. La fidèle amie de l'Elu était dans la confidence. Dumbledore était tombé dans un perfide piège et en avait subi le prix. Lorsque ses parents avaient appris la nouvelle, ils étaient venus immédiatement la chercher dans l'espoir vain de ne plus jamais la ramener à Poudlard.

La jeune fille s'était battue aux côtés des membres de l'A.D qui étaient devenus ses amis. Plus d'une fois elle avait failli perdre la vie ; et aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle contemple le ciel noirci, les familles déchirées, le sort s'acharnant sur Harry, elle ne rêve plus que d'une seule chose : ne plus se réveiller. Ce désir restait cependant refoulé car au plus profond d'elle brûlait la flamme de l'Espoir et de la quête pour la vérité. C'était bien ce qui qualifiait Hermione, l'optimisme. Elle savait que les choses ne s'empireraient pas, que la mort de Dumbledore allait remuer les choses. Etant coupée du monde de la magie, elle ne se doutait pas qu'Harry était désigné comme le coupable idéal. Les élèves le dévisageaient, presque tous les membres de l'A.D lui tournaient à présent le dos, lui mettant sur les épaules les morts des membres de leur ancienne société secrète.

Il vivait avec les Weasley, renfermé pratiquement dans sa chambre 22h/24. Il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre lui et Ginny. Il ressentait la haine des autres au plus profond de son être. Harry ne parvenait pas à être en colère ou malheureux. Il se sentait juste responsable d'être tombé dans ce traquenard et coupable d'avoir survécu alors que son protecteur était décédé. Il n'avait raconté l'histoire des Horxcruzes qu'à Ron et Hermione, et il n'éprouvait aucune envi de le dire à d'autres personnes. Hermione proposait une déclaration dans la Gazette, Ron disait qu'il fallait prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était certain que les membres de l'Ordre ne doutaient pas un seul instant de l'innocence d'Harry mais bien de la culpabilité de Voldemort ; cependant ces derniers se sentaient écartés et dépourvus d'information pour avancer. Harry était renfermé sur lui-même, et ses deux meilleurs amis garderaient ce secret jusqu'à la tombe s'il le fallait, même si ça leur déplaisait.

Ne pouvant plus supporter les tensions et les regards suspicieux de tous, Harry était partis, sans un sous. Seul Ron était dans la confidence. Il n'avait pas essayé de le retenir et n'avait pas pleuré. Comme la plupart des gens depuis ce tragique incident, Ron en voulait à la Terre entière de rendre coupable Harry, le seul qui les avait prévenu et protégé de la venue de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était plein d'animosité envers Rogue et tous ces traîtres qui avaient choisi de s'allier à la fourberie. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas être plus triste lorsqu'il voyait sa sœur donner toute ses forces pour guérir Bill ou lorsqu'il repensait à ce défunt Dumbledore. En si peu de temps la vie de chacun avait basculé. Il écrivait souvent à Hermione, mais les hiboux lui revenaient indemnes. Pourtant seule elle pouvait le comprendre, ils partageaient tous les deux le secret d'Harry et il n'était pas simple à cacher. C'était seulement lorsque Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait tout changer, arrêter cette vie, qu'il avait compris : il n'y aurait pas de 7° année à Poudlard, il ne partagerait plus de moments simples et à la fois extraordinaires avec ses amis, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse pour lui. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. On avait toujours tout fait pour lui ou avant lui : Hermione lui avait appris à prononcer correctement le Wingardium Leviosa, sa sœur l'avait poussé à embrasser une fille, sa jalousie envers Harry l'avait propulsé au rang de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch…Il aurait tant aimé discuter avec Charlie, son frère préféré, mais ce dernier était depuis peu à Singapour, il ignorait tout ce qui c'était passé, et n'était pas joignable. Ron ne voulait plus se sentir lache et faible, il fallait faire quelque chose, mais c'était tellement difficile pour le jeune homme, de ne pas être épaulé. Il attendait toujours ce satané hibou en ruminant contre Malefoy. Depuis leur première année, Malefoy et sa famille avaient fait preuve à de nombreuses reprises de sournoiserie manipulatrice ; mais personne ou presque ne se serait douté de sa servitude pour Voldemort. Personne encore moins, n'imaginait qu'à cet instant précis il se posait la même la question. Malefoy fils se cachait depuis 2 mois d'un père honteux, d'un Rogue vengeresque, d'un Maître prêt à sacrifier. Mais où était-il ?

Soudain, Errol entra dans la chambre de Ron. Le message au bout d'une de ses pattes disait :

Cher Ron,

Je suis arrivé, le voyage a été plus long que prévu, j'ai dû vendre mon balai. Finalement j'ai aussi écris à Hermione pour lui dire que j'étais parti, j'avais quelques remords.

Je suis tellement désolé Ron pour tout…j'ai honte…Bill, Ginny…tout est de ma faute.

Sache que tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et que ces 6 années à Poudlard ont été les meilleures de toute ma funeste vie. Je ne te dis pas où je me trouve, un jour je réapparaîtrai, je te le promets…Je suis tellement désolé. Porte toi bien.

PS : j'ai retrouvé R.A.B, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Oublie tout ça et occupe toi d'Hermione et de ta si belle famille.

Amitiés, Harry

Ron relut la lettre inlassablement, et finalement une fois que les mots : on ne se reverra plus, défilèrent en boucle dans sa tête, il pleura.

Oui, c'est ici et comme cela que tout commença. Deux être ayant reçus la même lettre au même instant et qui allaient sans aucun doute trahir leur ami pour le retrouver, qu'importe le prix.

Au même moment, une machination machiavélique et insoupçonnée prenait place dans l'esprit des plus corrompus.


	2. Chapter 1

_Toute l'histoire est totalement inventée, biensûr l'authenticité et les origines fabuleuses des aventures d'Harry Potter reviennent à J.K Rowling ! Que nous remercions encore, et que nous pressons ... fortement ... de publier le livre 7 !!! grrr_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira _

_Chaudron & Noirix_

**Chapitre 1**

**5 ans plus tard**

Le regard dans le vague, Ron se grattait la barbe de deux jours qui ornait son menton, pendant que son café refroidissait à vitesse grand V. De grosses cernes s'agrandissaient sous ses yeux. Depuis le temps, il ne comptait plus ses heures perdues de sommeil. Après toutes ses recherches, tout ce temps passé à y penser, à y croire. Il avait tout lâché pour ça et maintenant, aujourd'hui, ce matin, assis dans la cuisine miteuse de son appartement miteux, il se sentait près. Il **était **prêt. Il savait où il allait, il savait quoi faire. Alors il cligna des yeux et se leva. Il prit sa veste en cuir noir et se regarda dans le miroir avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Malgré les années, la fatigue, le stress, les cernes et le teint pâle, le roux de sa chevelure qui touchait presque ses épaules restait éclatant. Il sortit de l'appartement et en fermant la porte, il tâta le magnum 257 dans sa poche, ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il était prêt à _le_ tuer.

Ron attendait dans le noir. Il savait qu'_il_ était dans cette voiture de luxe moldue garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Il savait qu'habituellement, _il_ s'entretenait avec un petit mafieux des rues pour une histoire d'objets à magie noire. Mais il savait aussi que ce soir, le rendez-vous ne viendrait pas, Ron l'avait appelé sous une fausse couverture. A la place, c'est Ron qu'_il_ verrait. Et pour la dernière fois. Il se décida. La respiration de Ron s'accéléra d'un coup et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le revolver. Il eu un moment d'hésitation. Non ! Il n'allait pas tout claquer comme ça ! Il prit un grand bol d'air et se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture, de l'autre côté de la rue. Tout devait se passer très rapidement. Sans un mot pour cette ordure, il ouvrirait la portière d'un coup sec, planterait l'arme contre _sa_ tempe et…UN CADAVRE ??! Ron stoppa net, le revolver devant lui, le bras tendu, prêt à ouvrir la portière. _Il_ était déjà mort !! Un cadavre aux longs cheveux blonds était affalé sur le volant, du sang éclaboussant la vitre et le pare-brise. Ron eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant cette scène. Mais qui…qui avait pû _le _tuer ? Comment...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il fut encerclé d'une dizaine de détraqueurs. Ils se ruèrent sur lui, lui arrachant son revolver et sa baguette. Il était sous le choc des monstres, de ce qui l'attendait à présent mais encore plus du « comment ?! ». Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-on su qu'il était là ? Qui était derrière tout ça ? Et le meurtre ? Qui… ? « Je suis innocent… » Ce furent les derniers mots, à peine audible, que Ron Weasley prononça en tant qu'homme libre, et avant de sombrer dans la torpeur des détraqueurs.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter venait d'ouvrir le journal dont la une l'avait interpellé. Dans ses grands yeux verts qui avaient toujours fascinés, on pouvait voir le reflet de la photo : c'est un jeune rouquin, reconnaissable entre mille pour le Survivant, encadré par deux détraqueurs. Harry lut le gros titre : « Ronald Weasley arrêté pour le meurtre de Lucius Malefoy ! » Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. Il ne pouvait imaginer son ancien meilleur ami en tueur. Et pourquoi Lucius Malefoy ? Qu'avait trafiqué Ron ? Depuis le temps que Harry se terrait loin des siens…peut être était-il temps de revenir…Le passé le rattrapait-il ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

On venait de vérifier l'intégralité de son identité jusqu'aux rétines de ses yeux. On lui avait pris sa baguette pour procéder à quelques contrôles en tout genre. Les gardiens étaient plutôt soupçonneux à son égard, ce qui était assez normal. Cela faisait 25 minutes qu'elle attendait d'enfin pouvoir le voir alors que leur dernière entrevue remontait à 5 ans. Elle commençait dangereusement à s'impatienter quand finalement elle dépassa la porte la plus protégée du monde, la porte qui renferme les assassins les plus monstrueux de cette planète, la porte qui cache des châtiments invivables, la porte de la prison d'Azkaban. La jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière noire connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle rencontra Todd qui lui rendit sa baguette en lui lançant son habituel :

Bonjour Docteur Weasley

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Ginny Weasley avait obtenu le poste de Docteur dans la prison d'Azkaban. Son entrée avait été vraiment sujet de discorde depuis que son plus jeune frère avait été capturé. Mais l'appui de Minerva Mcgonagall et le talent de Ginny lui avait permis de se faire une place dans cet endroit si morbide, malsain, inquiétant et à la fois si réservé et impénétrable. Comment lui était venue cette idée ? c'était très simple, le soir même de l'emprisonnement de Ron, toute la famille Weasley avait reçu ce parchemin :

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que dans 1 mois et demi jour pour jour Monsieur Ronald Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur, pour avoir soumis l'individu Lucius Malfoy au suprême Avada Kevadra. Veuillez signer le papier ci-joint pour nous informer de votre venue lors de son exécution._

_Le Directeur d'Azkaban_

La famille Weasley s'était alors réunie lors de cette même nuit. Georges qui travaillait depuis peu officiellement au Ministère de la Magie avec son père avaient transplané au Terrier. Charlie était lui aussi rentré du Groenland où il observait une race tout à fait hors du commun de dragons. Madame Weasley était terrorisée par cette annonce alors même qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts le magnifique bébé de Fleur et Bill pour la première fois. Fleur qui venait juste d'accoucher serrait très fort dans ses maigres bras son mari Bill qui pestait contre Ron. Et la jeune Ginny, qui vivait jusqu'à présent à côté de Sainte-Mangouste était à la fois heureuse et médusée par cette nouvelle . Depuis 5 ans, jour pour jour Ron était parti avec un but précis mais totalement secret comme motivation. Personne ne savait où il était allé, même si la plupart disait qu'il était parti rejoindre Harry, quelque part…Ginny avait longtemps cherché, mais les échecs se succédant, elle avait fait une croix définitive sur celui qu'elle avait tant aimé jadis mais n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner son frère. C'était bien cela, elle était heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles, de savoir qu'il était là, à 3 couloirs d'où elle se trouvait, entre 4 murs, à penser. Pour Molly cela avait été un terrible choc de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son jeune fils pendant toutes ces années, pour Percy c'était prévisible.

Ce garçon est inconscient et complètement dérangé par la faute d'Harry Potter disait-il lorsque Ron était encore parmi eux.

Toute la famille ne pouvait expliquer le geste de leur fils qui, ils le savaient devait être puni. Mais Malefoy n'était pas blanc comme neige

S'il ne l'avait pas fait je l'aurai fait disait Georges pour réconforter ses parents

Arthur Weasley était anéanti, d'abord Fred et maintenant Ron…En effet, seulement 2 mois auparavant, Fred qui combattait Voldemort avec son armée avait été arrêté et mis aux arrêts à Azkaban. Il avait semble-t-il collaboré avec l'ennemi, et ceci était hautement et sanctionné. Il n'avait voulu voir personne en prison, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, même si au fond il clamait sans cesse son innocence. Mais c'est cela au fond la prison, entendre jour et nuit des cris de révolte, de pitié, c'était d'ailleurs pour le moins désagréable pour Ginny. Elle ne supportait guère son métier au sein d'Azkaban, elle préparait les condamnés à avoir une santé de fer afin de recevoir le Baiser fatal. Evidemment son travail ne se résumait pas à cela, elle s'occupait des malades mentaux et des criminels non condamnés à mort. Qu'on se le dise, si elle était là c'était surtout pour pouvoir partager les derniers instants de son frère.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans son bureau qui était assez simple, elle ouvrit les stores et accrocha son badge à sa blouse blanche. Ginny Weasley.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette splendide chevelure rousse brillant de mille feux, et ses yeux verts. Elle avait grandi dans la lignée de ses frères, et était considérée comme une très belle jeune femme. Pas assez à son goût évidemment…

Elle se dirigea vers la cellule 40, suivie de près par Todd et d'un nouveau gardien qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant reste à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, celui où on lui ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle n'était pas très reluisant, tout juste assez de place pour rester debout, tout juste assez de place pour s'allonger de tout son long. Un trou en guise de fenêtre, un trou en guise de toilettes, un carton mité reconverti en lit. Et au centre de tout cela, lui.

Le gardien et Todd s'en allèrent en prenant soin de la sécurité de la jeune Docteur.

Elle s'avança doucement, ses joues brûlées de l'intérieur, se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment lui ?

Il la regarda intensément, elle avait tellement grandi, se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment elle ?

Elle l'agrippa et l'enlaça comme si sa sentence avait été programmée non plus dans 1 mois et demi mais dans 5 minutes. Il la laissa faire, et finalement s'accrocha aussi fort à sa petite sœur.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione Granger alla ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son visiteur, malgré le nombre d'années sans nouvelle.

- Bonjour Harry.

Le jeune homme observa son hôte. Ses cheveux bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux pétillaient. Elle avait peu changée, bien que légèrement vieillie.

- Salut Hermione. Ca fait longtemps.

Elle le fit entrer dans son appartement et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils se prirent furtivement et timidement dans les bras.

- Je savais que j'entendrai à nouveau parler de toi lorsque j'ai appris…la nouvelle, commença-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient installés au salon devant un café.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus ?

- Ron a été incarcéré ce matin à Azkaban… Il est accusé du meurtre de Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est impossible…

- Toutes les preuves l'accusent, Harry ! Les recherches ont prouvé que la balle retrouvée dans le corps correspond au revolver qu'avait Ron et qu'il manquait une balle à cette arme. De plus, des tests affirment que le dernier sort de la baguette de Ron est un Avada Kedavra. Or, Malefoy aurait d'abord été touché par un tel sort raté, puis fini par une balle moldue.

- C'est impossible…, répéta Harry.

- Mais non Harry ! Tu es parti depuis trop longtemps pour dire ça ! Tu ne connais plus Ron. Il a tellement changé…On a tous changé.

- Hermione. Les circonstances font que…

La jeune femme restait fermée. Harry remarqua une photo représentant un couple rayonnant.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant la photo.

- C'est…mon fiancé. Il s'appelle Anthony Goldstein et il est très gentil, et très attaché à moi.

- Ah…mais…et… ?

- Et Ron ? Ron et moi c'est fini, il y a longtemps. Je te le répète. Il a totalement changé, il…

- Il est innocent. J'en suis sûr, Hermy.

La jeune femme frémit à l'écoute de son surnom qui lui rappela aussitôt les années de bonheur à Poudlard. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise par rapport à la présence du Survivant.

- Tu comptes participer au procès de Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Non.

- Quand se déroulera-t-il ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Merci de m'avoir reçu. Je vais te laisser. Euh…

- Je ne parlerai à personne de ton retour, Harry.

Il la remercia brièvement et repartit.

**Au même moment...**

Azkaban. La prison des sorciers. Malgré ce qu'il comptait faire, Ron ne s'était jamais imaginé dans cet endroit. Glauque, sombre, sale, même terrifiante, hantée par les lamentations des prisonniers qui deviennent fous, Azkaban est un horrible lieu. Mais Ron s'est promis de tenir le coup. Il a attendu le procès avec tant d'impatience. Cette semaine en prison a été dure mais il a l'espoir que son avocat prouvera son innocence et qu'il sortira très bientôt. Il était confiant.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entrait en robe de sorcier dans le tribunal. Un tribunal surpeuplé à son goût. Tiens, la famille Malefoy n'était même par là. Tout se passa très vite. Le débat fusait mais l'avocat de Ron n'avait aucune preuve qui tenait la route face aux preuves qui accablaient l'accusé. Ron devenait de plus en plus livide. « Que se passait-il ? Voyons, je suis innocent… », pensait-il. Et puis, vint le coup de grâce. Le juge se leva et déclara : « Ronald Weasley, la cour vous déclare coupable de meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Lucius Malefoy. Elle vous condamne à la peine capitale : la peine de mort. L'exécution aura lieu dans deux mois ».

Ce fut comme une bombe dans l'esprit de Ron. Il voyait déjà l'abominable détraqueur s'avançait vers lui en baissant sa capuche pour lui infliger son mortel baiser. Non, c'était impossible ! Ron envoya un regard étonné et suppliant à son avocat, mais celui-ci referma le dossier sans un regard à son client et reparti sur le champs. Ron était désemparé. Les menottes magiques venaient de se renfermer sur lui. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'entrée de sa dernière demeure. Son destin était scellé. Il allait mourir. Il en venait même à douter de son innocence. Non, il ne devait pas. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient ! Mais qui étaient ces « ils » ? Un piège ? On l'enferma dans une cellule très sombre et isolée. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma alors les yeux.

Il voulu se remémoré sa vie depuis l'élément qui a fait basculer le monde : la mort de Dumbledore. Cinq années terribles pour tous. Il n'y avait pas eu de septième année. Poudlard a été fermé au grand damne de tous. Mais l'école n'était plus la priorité en ces temps de malheurs et de souffrances. En ce qui concerne Ron, il s'est séparé de sa famille petit à petit, puis de Hermione, avec qui pourtant il était très proche, et surtout de Harry qu'il considérait comme son frère. Non, c'était Harry qui était parti. Qui l'avait abandonné. Et pourtant, après des mois de déchéance, il voulu le retrouver. Mais le Survivant se terrait et se rendait sourd. Ron avait voulu comprendre ce que ressentait son ami et c'est ainsi qu'il avait effectué d'importantes recherches, un énorme travail durant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Harry, ce qui l'avait beaucoup affecté. Mais, il avait trouvé Lucius Malefoy qu'il soupçonnait fortement de posséder un Horxcruze. Il se devait de le trouver, de le détruire et ainsi d'entrer dans la quête d'Harry. Tout ça pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes Voldemort. Cet être…tant de morts, de pleurs, de sang à cause d'un être…Il pourrait hurler son nom à travers sa cellule, aucun frisson ne le parcourait, tant sa haine était grande.

Soudain Ron pensa à sa fille. Elle était née d'une courte relation avec Lavande Brown, durant ses mois de déchéance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait perdre Hermione. Malgré cela et bien qu'il ne la voyait que rarement, il pensait souvent à cette petite file de quatre ans et demi qui méritait beaucoup mieux qu' un pauvre type, un taulard condamné à mort, pour père. Mais maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Les dés sont jetés. « Ils » m'ont eu. « Il » m'a eu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione attendait depuis bientôt 30 minutes son amie Ginny chez Madame Pieds Dodus, le seul endroit chaleureux où on pouvait encore se rencontrer sans risquer la mort. Depuis 5 ans, l'état des villes magiques s'étaient détériorées, la peur avait élu domicile, les décrets se multipliaient et pourtant cette fois Ombrage n'était pas la coupable. Les couvre-feux étaient de plus en plus tôt, les écoles fermées les unes après les autres, les potions pour se protéger du mal se vendaient à petits feux. Depuis qu'Harry était parti, les gens l'avaient peu à peu oublié, et comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient refait surface récemment, on ne parlait que de lui. Mais Hermione elle, savait qu'Harry était revenu, qu'il allait tous les sauver, que cette bonne vieille prophétie allait enfin s'éteindre. Ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est que toutes les licornes du Pays de Galle mourraient subitement, que leur sang magique coulait dans les veines de Voldemort, et le rendait plus fort. Les faibles s'entichaient de lui, son icône était dressée dans les temples noirs. Ils n'étaient plus pourchassés comme auparavant, tous les aurors tombaient les uns à la suite des autres. Ce bon vieux Fudge assistait au dépérissement de Londres, et bientôt de l'Angleterre entière, ne bougeant pas même le petit doigt. Certains disaient qu'il s'était lui-même allié à Voldemort. Mais Hermione Granger en doutait sincèrement. Tout juste 1 semaine après la visite d'Harry, elle s'était résigné à ne jamais rendre visite à Ron. Elle était en train de repenser à ses 2 dernières années où elle avait aimé et vécu secrètement avec lui lorsque…

- Hé ! désolée du retard _elle l'embrassa sur la joue_

- Oh ce n'est rien, tu n'as qu'une demi heure de retard ! en ce moment je ne suis sur aucune affaire !

- Eh bien justement…_les yeux de Ginny s'illuminèrent_

- N'y pense même pas _lança Hermione se jetant sur un verre de jus de citrouille_

_elle prit une profonde inspiration_ Ecoute, il y a les preuves d'un côté et de l'autre il y a vérité. _Hermione allait répliquer_

Laisse moi finir. J'ai fait des recherches, y a des trucs qui collent pas. Ron n'avait prévenu personne de qu'il allait faire…

- De ce qu'il a fait !

- …quelqu'un l'a trahi parmi ses confidents, il ne s'est jamais servi de sa baguette, et pourtant on a retrouvé les restes du sort impardonnable ! Hermione tu ne comprends donc pas ? il a changé de baguette la semaine avant la mort de Malfoy !

- Oui oui, je sais, il se serait fait piégé par celui qui lui aurait vendu cette baguette, écoute Ginny, c'est n'importe quoi.

- Tu t'es renseignée à ce que j'entends ! Je sais que c'est très faible comme début de piste. Mais je le crois, je n'ai pas le droit de douter de lui. Il est terrifié, ce n'est pas de sa f…

- Putin arrête Ginny ! Il n'a fait que foutre sa vie en l'air, on l'avait prévenu ! lui-même disait qu'il voulait tuer les coupables de la mort de Dumbledore et de la disparition d'Harry. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable d'un tel acte ? C'est une vengeance légitime

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça _Ginny était visiblement très très en colère_ Il t'a aimé des années entières, il t'a attendu, et tu l'as laissé poiroté tout le temps, je comprends même pas comment il a pu t'aimer ! _Ginny se leva brusquement_

- Ecoute Ginny…reviens s'il te plait…_sa voie devint plus douce_

C'est aussi en parti pour ça que je ne veux pas m'occuper de son affaire, parce que …

- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'irai voir un de ces gars avides d'argent et de renommée pour sauver mon frère. Tout le monde s'en fou . Ah ça fait plaisir ! Mes parents sont là à se demander quels vêtements ils vont porter pour son exécution. Harry est Dieu je ne sais où, tout ça c'est entièrement de sa faute. Et toi, toi … _elle la pointa du doigts en reculant comme si Hermione avait la peste_ ne reviens plus me parler.

En la voyant partir, Hermione avait les nerfs à vif. Elle paya Christofer et mit son manteau bleu. Ginny et elle ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue mais leur relation s'était dégradée. Elles n'étaient plus les amies inséparables de Poudlard. Ginny avait le cœur brisé, et Hermione comblé le vide par les études, comme à son humble habitude. Ce que Ginny ne savait pas, et ne saurait probablement jamais c'est que Hermione et son frère avait vécu une passion destructrice durant 2 ans. Seul Harry était au courant car il prenait parfois des nouvelles de Ron secrètement. Hermione avait toujours dit qu'il fallait prévenir les Weasley, mais il ne voulait pas. Elle se sentait aujourd'hui responsable de la colère de Ginny. Elle se mettait à sa place et se disait que cela avait sans doute était bien dur pour elle d'admettre qu'Harry n'avait jamais essayé de la revoir. Hermione et Ron s'étaient donc enfin avoués leur amour après 6 années de taquinerie à Poudlard. Mais trop vite, Ron avait perdu les pédales, obsédé par les questions sans réponse, hanté par les derniers mots de Harry « je sais qui est RAB ». Il semblait tourmenté 24h /24 et croyait toujours retrouver Rogue et Malefoy. Quand Hermione l'avait quitté en lui demandant de choisir entre elle et cette quête perdue d'avance il avait été clair. Hermione blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son être n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'au jour où elle vit Lavande Brown, son ancienne camarade de chambre à Poudlard. Celle-ci se ventait d'être enceinte de Ron. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'expliquer. Elle n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé et au fond, ne voulait pas le savoir. Ainsi elle garderait ce secret jusqu'à la tombe, ce merveilleux et si doux secret qui renfermé tout l'amour qu'ils s'étaient voués l'un à l'autre. Elle avait donc partagé sa vie, ses tourments et toutes ses recherches. Elle était très bien placée pour affirmer qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle était certaine que Rogue, Malefoy et tous les autres avaient vendu leur âme et plusieurs fois ils étaient parti mais dans la main pour crier vengeance à la mémoire d'Harry. Mais, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Ils tournaient autour du pot toujours près de quelque chose et tellement loin de la vérité.

La vérité … _avait dit Ginny_

Un mot qui avait bercé ses années où elle étudiait le droit magique. Au fond, elle pensait bien que Ron ne mentait pas…mais…ce n'était pas le problème.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sincère envers Ginny par la faute de Ron.

Non, en réalité le véritable problème…c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir, lui qu'elle avait tant aimé, et aimait encore.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

D'abord Harry puis Ginny, Hermione décida finalement se s'intéresser au dossier de Ron. En tant que 1er Avocat de la Grande Cour, elle avait accès à toutes les affaires même celles de ses confrères. Elle voulait juste y jeter un coup d'œil, du moins c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. 4heures de lecture intensive lorsque soudain elle aperçut clairement un flash sur sa droite ; en tournant la tête furtivement elle ne vit que Rosemerta qui servait des bierrobeures.

Sans doute une hallucination se dit-elle. Un peu tourmentée elle regarda sa montra et crut faire un infarctus : 15h passé ! Elle devait se trouver depuis 3h avec son fiancé Anthony dans leur future maison à parler décoration avec un professionnel. Elle referma rapidement ses affaires, avala cul sec son thé, et partit en courant dans une cabine téléphonique. On ne pouvait plus se permettre de transplaner n'importe où car de nombreux moldus étaient venus s'installer sans le savoir dans la gueule du loup, puisqu'à peine 2 jours auparavant, Voldemort avait été aperçu au coin de la rue Cassetête. 2 minutes plus tard elle était devant la porte de cette splendide maison typique londonienne, mais sans Anthony…Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard en 6° année, il la séduisait mais elle n'était pas intéressée à l'époque. Son cœur ne battant que pour Ron, elle ne lui laissait donc aucune place. Mais lorsque Ron la quitta, et que par hasard elle retrouva Anthony plaidant contre le client d'Hermione, le destin les avait réuni. Lentement, ils s'étaient rapprochés et finalement il avait appris à l'aimer tout en sachant qu'elle restait secrètement amoureuse du même. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait raconté ce que Ginny et Harry lui avaient fait part, Anthony craignait qu'elle décide de défendre son ancien amant. Elle lui répondait par la négative, mais il ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Oh je suis si désolée dit Hermione une fois arrivée dans leur actuel appartement.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait attendre 3h ? Hermione, ceci est un manque de respect total, envers moi et envers Paul ! Tu n'es pas sans savoir le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour obtenir un rendez vous ! c'est le meilleur décorateur de tout Londres !

- Oui, c'est impardonnable de ma part. Je travaillais sur une affaire…et tu sais…comment ça fait, quand on est vraiment dedans…

Anthony perdit toute forme de colère, et s'adoucit en disant : oui bien sûr que je sais…c'est juste que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou ! (un sms mdr)

Il la prit dans ses bras puis lui demanda : c'est quelle affaire ?

- Hermione réfléchit très vite et débita : je devais aider Anna, pour l'affaire Weasley, au sujet de …

Il la considéra un moment puis il la repoussa : QUOI ? tu te fiches de moi ? Anna est parfaitement compétente pour envoyer un type à Azkaban, surtout que dans le cas Weasley la défense n'a aucune preuve. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement que tu veux lui reprendre l'affaire ? hein ?

- Non Anthony, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je te le promets.

Hermione avait toujours su trouver les mots pour convaincre et amadouer son fiancé. Lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle aimait encore Ron, de simples mots suffisaient à le persuader de son erreur. Il l'aimait, elle aussi mais pas de la même façon. Aujourd'hui était encore un des ces jours où Anthony s'excusa en se disant intérieurement qu'il était stupide. Stupide de croire qu'Hermione lui mentait. Mais était-elle vraiment sincère… ? C'était exactement cette question que se posait Hermione la tête posait contre l'épaule de son futur mari.

**Quelque part au même moment...**

- Maître, cela fait maintenant 1 semaine.

Il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté. Il serait peut-être temps de passer au plan B ?

- Tu m'insupportes Pettigrow

Bien sûr que si il s'est manifesté. Il allé chez Hermione Granger il n'y a pas 2 nuits de cela. Je peux me passer de toi, tu ne me sers plus à rien, tu…

- Non Maître ! Je suis utile ! J'ai 2 informations. Vos deux serviteurs enfermés à Azkaban vont l'éliminer dans les jours qui suivent. Ils ont trouvé un moyen.

- Et la deuxième ?

- Eh bien…**je ne pense** pas que cela soit une coïncidence…_continua Pettigrow sur sa lancée_

**- Tu ne sais pas penser Pettigrow**, tu es un gros rat qui obéit sans réfléchir

- Parce que j'ai découvert que..._continua-t-il de plus bel_

- REPETE APRES MOI : je suis un gros rat qui obéit sans réfléchir

Et de toute sa hauteur, il se leva et d'un geste appuyé il pointa sa baguette sur Pettigrow qui tomba à genoux et répéta tel un robot ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Sa sœur est Docteur dans la prison. _Finit-il par dire une fois l'humiliation terminée._

Il se rassit majestueusement.

- Quelle importance ? une fois Weasley mort, elle déguerpira, et Potter tombera dans nos mains.

AAHAHAHAAAAHAAAA ! _Hurla-t-il de son rire glacial._

**6 jours plus tard**

Anthony attendait Hermione qui prenait sa douche. Il était heureux. Elle était enfin venue visiter l'appartement de leurs rêves, et ils avaient commencé les démarches d'achat.

Hermione de son côté, se lavait de toutes ses pensées troubles, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : sortir Ron de là. L'après-midi été passé trop lentement, elle perdait du temps, elle se rapprochait involontairement de la date fatidique. Anthony posa son regard sur les vêtements d'Hermione en désordre sur le lit et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Hermione enfila son peignoir, et sortit de la salle de bain. Personne.

Hermione remarqua la porte ouverte en grand et un petit mot sur le coussin agrafé au dossier de … RON ! oh non pensa la jeune femme en s'emparant des quelques mots d'Anthony.

_Si tu reprends l'affaire c'est que tu veux le retrouver. Depuis qu'on se connaît je suis à la seconde place. Ca m'est insupportable. Pour une fois sois claire et honnête dans tes choix._

_Si tu décides de te marier avec moi et d'oublier cette foutue histoire rejoint moi en bas. Si tu deviens son avocat, reste en haut, et c'est moi qui partirai, pour de bond._

Que faire ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle courut immédiatement en bas, et entreprit de parler calmement avec Anthony qui avait le regard dans le vide, assis sur un fauteuil.

Mais les larmes montaient, l'essoufflement l'empêchait de parler distinctement.

- Anthony, je suis désolé, je ne te mérite pas, pardon je…

- J'ai compris. Il prit sa veste, ouvrit la porte et la claqua.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où l'homme qu'elle allait épouser se trouver 15 secondes auparavant. Et une question la narguait : que faire maintenant ?

Elle avait 2 choix, retrouver Anthony et faire que leurs rêves deviennent réalité, où tenter de sauver un homme qui était condamné à mort dans moins de 2 mois.

La choix était évident.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Personne ne peut vraiment imaginer à quoi ressemble Azkaban. Il y fait perpétuellement nuit, les cris sont assourdissants, la nourriture est infect, les gardiens sont cruels, et le silence fait peur. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Ron était enfermé dans sa cellule 20h/24 et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il espérait presque même que son exécution arrive, qu'on en finisse. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, il n'avait plus d'amis. Ses parents avaient sans doute hâte de se séparer de ce fils indigne qui les avait rejeté pendant 5 ans. Son ex-petite amie allait se marier, sa sœur était venue constater les dégâts mais ne pouvait rien faire. Harry était loin et sans doute avait-il reconstruit sa nouvelle vie sur des bases saines. Pendant les 4h de semi liberté, Ron était enfermé dehors dans une grande cage, elle-même enfermée dans une énorme cage. Autour de lui, personne, autour de sa cage, eux. Les autres. Les criminels, mais les vrais ! Il reconnaissait Greyback qui avait finalement été capturé par les aurors il y a 4 ans de cela. Il le regardait en bavant, sans doute se disait-il qu'il allait ruiné aussi la vie de ce Weasley. La cour était un véritable marché, où lorsque les promesses n'étaient pas honorés, votre corps était retrouvé torturé dans un coin. Car ici, les baguettes étant confisquées, les seules armes étaient les sortilèges informulés, et les armes des moldus. Les sortilèges à voix hautes étaient interdits, et un halo magique empêchait tous les sorts impardonnables. Mais, l'histoire est bien connue, les règles on peut toujours les contourner. Ron voyait à travers les grillages électriques un petit homme encapuchonné murmuraient des paroles inaudibles qui firent tomber un vieillard en le faisant remuer comme un dément. Les gardiens ne s'en préoccupent pas, ils l'ont bien cherché pensaient-ils. Ils préféraient profiter de la faiblesse des autres pour mettre au point des échanges pas très honnêtes. Ainsi, se troquaient des âmes contre des ingrédients pour potion. Voldemort venait recruter comme cela, en promettant, en donnant un peu d'espoir. Quand vous sortirez je serai là, je vous offrirai mon aide et vous vous m'obéirez.

Les bagarres mêlaient aux règlements de compte, Ron arrivait à entrapercevoir un jeu d'échec au fond de la cour. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre une de ces batailles virtuelles qu'il aimait tant. Au lieu de cela, il devait se contenter d'un arbre comme distraction. Il ne savait pas qui de tous lui faisaient le plus peur. Les anciens de Poudlard qui avaient mal tourné, les partisans de la magie Noire, où les gardiens. Le pire de tous étaient une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Ombrage. Les prisonniers la méprisaient mais elle avait sur tous une forte emprise. Elle était dans son élément. Ron ne pensait pas la revoir de si tôt, il fallait croire que Fudge avait vraiment perdu la raison. Elle s'approcha alors de Ron, non plus vêtue de ses immondes tailleurs roses, mais d'un costume de sorcière noir.

- Quelqu'un te rend visite Weasley, profites en. Ce sera peut-être ton dernier contact avec le monde des vivants honnêtes.

Ron était stupéfait. Alors qu'il sortait de sa cage et traversait celle des autres détenus, il se posait des questions. Il n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur quiconque. Ombrage lui serrait très fort le bras. Une femme gardien vous dîtes ? Cela ne doit pas être bien dur à exterminer. Tous les captifs avaient autour du coup une sorte de collier métallique relié au réseau des caméras. En effet, étant observé dans la Cour, les autorités pouvaient aisément punir les condamnés par une décharge électrique aussi puissante qu'un endoloris. Ces sorts avaient pour but d'empêcher quiconque de se rebeller et donc de récidiver. Ron en recevait quelques fois, pour rien. Simplement parce qu'on le détestait là haut. Ron risqua un regard vers le haut du bâtiment en pensant très fort que le chef de cette prison était sans doute lui aussi un allié de Voldemort.

- S'il vous plait, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Enlevez moi ce collier. Je suis enfermé dans une cage, et vous m'observez ! 5 gardes sont autour de moi ! qu'est-ce que vous craignez ?

- Que tu t'y habitues, petit crétin lança Ombrage sur la défensive.

Il pénétra dans la " salle " et vit à travers la vitre incassable une présence tout à fait déconcertante. Elle.

Celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Celle à qui il avait brisé le cœur bien contre sa volonté.

Celle qui devait plus quiconque le voir mort et enterré.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne tenterait pas le premier mot, elle prit une inspiration et dit :

- Je suis ton nouvel avocat.

5 bonnes minutes de réflexion pour le rouquin pour analyser le contenu de la phrase d'Hermione.

- Mais…je…

- Oui, j'ai changé d'avis. Elle le fuyait du regard

- Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Parle moi de cette nuit. Tous tes projets. Qui as-tu prévenu, où se trouvait exactement Malefoy au moment où tu as pointé l'arme dans sa voiture. Dans quelle main tenais-tu ta baguette…pour…

Ron n'écoutait plus. Elle parlait comme son ancien avocat. Il la regarda fixement, elle lui avait tant manqué. 3 ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas revus.

Soudain…

- Comment ça va ? lança Ron, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh…ça va, et toi tu…c'est pas trop dur ? Elle admit qu'elle aurait dû poser cette question en arrivant, mais elle était assez nerveuse.

- Plus maintenant dit Ron

Il n'avait plus peur. Il aurait cette chance inouïe avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur de pouvoir s'expliquer avec Hermione.

Hermione avait fait le bon choix.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry réfléchissait, à vrai dire il réfléchissait depuis des mois et des mois ; or la condamnation si soudaine de Ron avait précipité les choses. Il avait pratiquement convaincu Hermione de poursuivre ses recherches, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle le fasse. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour, le début de tout, pour d'autres le début de la fin. Comment savoir si tout allait marcher ? Il s'était posé cette question des millions de fois. Il avait appris bien des choses, percé de nombreux secrets, découverts des stratagèmes. La promotion de Ginny Weasley au rang de Docteur à Azkaban tombait à pic, Harry mettait plus de chances de son côté. Hormis le fait de laisser une trop grande place à ses sentiments dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme regarda la pendule, 18h, il sortit de son repaire. Harry Potter était de retour.

**Le lendemain...**

Le réveil sonna, 6h du matin, elle se leva brusquement comme à son habitude. Pas le temps de flâner, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, elle avait droit à une entrevue plus longue avec son frère. Il y avait aussi cette opération qui lui avait occupé l'esprit toute la soirée. Errol entra par sa fenêtre en se cognant dans les volets.

Quel imbécile ! pensa-t-elle, il vieillit plutôt mal. Il y avait une lettre de sa mère qui prenait de ses nouvelles et de celles de Ron. Elle lui répondit rapidement pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Puis, elle ouvrit l'emballage d'un magazine. La célèbre Gazette à laquelle elle s'était abonnée depuis longtemps. Et là, le drame. La Une scandait :

" L'Elu réapparaît derrière les barreaux "

**Flash Back**

Dans sa robe de sorcier jaune – uniforme des prisonniers d'Azkaban -, Harry Potter entrait dans sa nouvelle demeure, la tête haute. Il était entouré de deux gardiens qui lui étaient inconnus. On lui avait confisqué sa baguette et tous ses effets personnels. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille puisqu'on pouvait à peine distinguer la cicatrice sur son front, symbole de son destin. Ses mains étaient entravées par un sortilège, mais son regard vert émeraude, héritage de sa mère, pétillait toujours autant.

- Allez, on attend le chef. C'est pour te montrer ton nouveau palais, Potter ! cracha l'un des gardiens.

Harry lut furtivement son nom, accroché à sa chemise : Todd. Le jeune homme profita de cette pause pour examiner les lieux. Puis, très vite, il se remémora les quelques heures qui avaient précédé son arrivée à Azkaban. Il se revoyait, habillé de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, non loin de là, en train d'utiliser la magie au beau milieu d'une foule moldue. Il avait fait valser devant quelques badauds trois poubelles pleines au-dessus des maisons. Il avait, ensuite, transformé les ordures en rats violets qui ne mirent guère de temps à se répandre dans la ville et effrayer les passants. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin des tâches sombres s'avançaient vers lui. Il se mit alors à courir dans la direction opposée et se retrouva coincée dans une ruelle sombre, sale – et _déserte_ -. Alors, il ne montra aucune résistance à l'attaque des détraqueurs qui l'emmenèrent directement au Ministère de la Magie. Là, il fut accusé d'avoir abusé excessivement de la magie pour la seconde fois devant une foule de moldus et d'avoir tenté de fuir la justice. Pour Harry, il aurait fallu rajouter _" et d'être Harry Potter "_. Mais, il garda étonnement bien son calme et reconnut sa culpabilité. Trop content que le procès n'apporta aucune difficulté, ni foule de sorciers, le juge le condamna à une peine de cinq ans à la prison d'Azkaban. Harry se laissa embarquer, toujours sans aucune expression sur le visage, sauf un léger sourire en coin que personne ne nota. Mais pourquoi un tel acte ? les journalistes commencaient alors leur travail dans les bureaux de presse.

Et maintenant, le voilà qui entrait dans la grande salle qui servait de hall à Azkaban, en observant les moindres détails, les moindres allers et venues. Il avait une petite idée du retard du chef : en effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on attrapait Harry Potter et, l'exposer ainsi devait satisfaire la nouvelle justice du monde des sorciers. Mais Harry ne prêta guère attention aux regards appuyés des quelques gardiens qui pensaient l'avoir reconnu.

- Me voilà ! Alors, Potter, enfin du côté qui est le tien ? Derrière les barreaux ?!

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il ne se retourna pas et resta impassible. Il savait. Enervée par cette attitude, " le chef " qui venait d'arriver fut obligée de le contourner pour se planter devant lui. Dolorès Ombrage. Rescapée de justesse d'une attaque de centaures, l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, l'ancien membre du Magenmagot avait été raillée de tous côtés et la seule offre qu'on lui fit, fut celle de devenir chef des gardiens d'Azkaban. Elle prenait très à cœur son rôle de tortionnaire, ne quittait jamais sa baguette des mains, mais avait une peur continuelle des détraqueurs. Terminé le temps des tailleurs " rose flashy dentelle " qui la rendait si ridicule. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait presque peur.

- Oh ! Tu réponds quand on te cause ? cria l'autre gardien.

- Laisse, laisse, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Il faut qu'il garde sa salive pour hurler, une fois enfermé !! Allez, avance !

Elle poussa Harry et la troupe se mit en route, le jeune homme toujours aussi examinateur. Ils passèrent par la salle de visite. Et là… il croisa Hermione. Instinctivement, il regarda derrière elle pour voir qui elle était venu voir, mais il n'aperçut qu'une tignasse orange flamboyante qui repartait, en tournant le dos. Ron ne l'avait pas vu. Il vit alors le regard ébahi d'Hermione en le découvrant là. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant de son incarcération. Il put lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle prononçait son nom, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Elle se retourna du côté d'où venait de partir Ron, puis plongea son regard à nouveau dans celui de Harry. Il vit alors une jeune femme perdue, les yeux gonflés, et qui se sentait abandonnée et trahie.

Tout ceci ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Avance Potter ! Tu te crois où ?

Une claque dans le dos le fit se remettre en marche, mais en se tordant le cou, il put voir Hermione sortir de la prison en courant.

- Hermy…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Mais que faisais-tu là…avec Ron ?!

Pas le temps de répondre, on l'emmenait de force de l'autre côté.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule ouverte et vide. Il était minuit passé.

- Tu poses tes affaires et tu vas rejoindre tes nouveaux camarades, c'est la récré, héhé ! ricana Todd.

Harry s'exécuta et au moment de sortir, il se retourna et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Avec qui vais-je partager ma cellule ?

- Ecoutes-moi bien, pauvre taulard ! s'écria Ombrage. Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions, ok ? Toi, t'as qu'à bouffer ta langue tiens !

Les deux gardiens s'esclaffèrent et repartirent. Ombrage tarda et plaqua Harry contre le mur. Quelle force pour une telle femme, pensa-t-il.

- Une dernière chose : ici, t'es rien, tu m'as comprise ? T'es plus Harry James Potter, t'es encore plus bas qu'un chien galeux, ok ? Alors tu te tiens à carreau et p'têtre qu'il t'arrivera moins de bricoles que prévues.

Elle cracha devant lui avant de s'en aller. Harry savait qu'elle avait quelque peu perdu l'esprit après sa " rencontre " avec les centaures, mais à ce point ! Nullement impressionné, il se dirigea vers la cour.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les mains dans les poches, l'air le plus décontracté possible, mais le regard dur et perçant, Harry Potter pénétrait dans la cour où une centaine de prisonniers étaient éparpillés. Après quelques minutes d'observation intense, à l'abri des regards, le nouveau détenu ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Tu parles d'une cour… ». En effet, il n'en était rien. Tout était « magique », si on pouvait utiliser ce mot. Le ciel bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages, était faux, une simple illusion qui lui rappela le merveilleux plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Il savait que dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Le soleil éclatant ne réchauffait personne et certainement pas la fausse pelouse qui avait l'air si brillante et douce sous les pieds des prisonniers. Ses longues années de errance et de méditation – et de combats bien sûr, mais ça c'est une autre histoire - lui avait permis de voir « à travers la magie » et ses illusions. Aussi, put-il découvrir qu'ils étaient bel et bien enfermés entre quatre murs, sans fenêtres, sans contact avec l'exétrieur.

Harry sortit de l'ombre et s'avança, s'exposant, aussi dangereux soit-il, aux regards des autres. Ricanements, grognements, injures, pitié, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Mais tout cela ne l'atteignait pas puisqu'il gardait en tête son unique but.

- Harry ?!

Le jeune homme se retourna sur sa droite, au son de cette voix féminine, cristalline et qu'on pourrait presque qualifiée de pure.

- Luna ?! Mais que…qu'est-ce qui… ?

Les questions se succédaient sans fin dans sa tête, à la vue de Luna Lovegood, ancienne élève de Poudlard, un peu fofolle et membre active de l'A.D, en des temps sombres où la victoire sur Voldemort était envisageable. Elle était assise par terre, dans la même tenue jaune, et levait son regard azur sur Harry.

- J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur ton incarcération mais je n'y coryais pas. Comment ont-ils fait pour mettre la main sur Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

Vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'assit à côté d'elle et put voir la fatigue accumulée sur son visage pâle. Par contre, sa tignasse blonde était toujours aussi emmêlée, mais plus aucun bouchon de liège ne venait orner ses oreilles ou décorait son cou. Il avait prévu beaucoup de choses mais vraiment pas cela.

- Et bien, disons qu'on leur a donné un coup de main. Je t'expliquerai sûrement plus tard. Mais, racontes-moi plutôt…toi ! Le jeune homme était abasourdi.

- Oh, c'est tout simple, on était sur une piste pour coincer un Mangemort qu'on filait depuis des semaines. Or, on est tombé dans un guet-apens. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, ça dépend de la vision qu'on a des choses – j'ai réussi à tuer cette immondice de la nature. Bien sûr, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les détraqueurs nous tombent dessus…à croire qu'ils étaient déjà prévenus avant le crime…

- Oui, c'est assez étrange en effet. Mais, avant de te féliciter pour ce Mangemort en moins, qui est ce « on » ?

- Neville et moi, bien sûr !

- Neville ? Neville Londubat ! Il est ici, lui aussi ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était parti depuis tellement longtemps, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander : et si, et si...j'étais resté, tout aurait été différent...

Harry commença à le chercher du regard, lorsqu'il remarqua deux larmes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.

- Ne le cherches pas, il n'est pas ici.

Harry comprit alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Il réfléchissait aux mots à employer pour qu'elle lui raconte son histoire, quand une main extrêmement poilue s'abattit que son épaule et le fit rouler deux mètres plus loin. Remis de sa surprise, Harry posa le regard sur une bête de la nature. Greyback. Il s'en souvenait, et n'aurait pas pu l'oublier, tout comme les membres de la famille Weasley. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas un allié de Voldemort ?

- Alors Potter ? Tu croyais pouvoir éviter de dire bonjour à tes bons « amis » ?

Des crocs anormalement pointus, vu qu'il était mi-humain, se dévoilèrent lorsqu'il sourit. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Son coeur battait très vite.

- T'as besoin d'aide pour répondre ?!

Le monstre allait abattre son énorme main sur Harry quand il tomba à genoux. Harry vit alors un autre visage familier derrière la brute : Fred Weasley, qui venait de frapper Greyback et qui tendait la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier esquiva un sourire et posa la main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Merci, Fred.

- Et ben les filles, envie d'intimité ? grogna Greyback, qui s'était aussi relever. Weasley, tu va me le p….

- La ferme, sale monstre ! cria Fred d'une voix grave qui étonna Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas que je glisse par inadvertance un peu de nitrate d'argent dans ton lait du matin, si ?

- GGrrr…cet endroit est petit, on se recroisera bien, Potter. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Weasley, j'aimerai bien rajouter à mon blazon toute ta famille.

Fred attendit qu'il se soit assez éloigné pour dire à Harry :

- Il sait que j'en suis capable.

Contrairement à Luna, Harry savait que Fred était à Azkaban. « Ils » l'avaient eu, lui aussi. Engagé à l'armée, il avait décelé un trafic d'objets de magie noire qui circulait entre Mangemorts soupçonneux. Il avait voulu y mettre fin et avait réclamé de l'aide à son chef. Hélas, soit ce dernier n'était pas contre ce trafic, soit il avait le couteau sous la gorge, si bien que le lendemain, Fred était arrêté et jeté à Azkaban pour faute professionnelle grave. Cela faisait un an qu'il était là, à purger sa peine, à survivre en tant que Weasley dans cette souricière.Pour lui, c'était invivable de vivre entre les mêmes murs que Greyback. Il creuvait d'envie de se venger, mais il savait aussi qu'en faisant cela il rallongerait sa peine et s'exposerait sans doute au baiser du détraqueur. Sa famille ne s'en remettrait pas, avec la condamnation de Ron en route... Malgré leur dispute, on soupçonnait Georges d'avoir tenté de rétablir la vérité, du haut de son poste au Ministère de la Magie. Mais Georges risquait d'être accusé d'espionnage et il savait qu'il était surveillé, il ne pouvait donc rien faire de concret. Fred le savait, mais les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas reparlés.

- Il faut le voir pour le croire, dis-moi ! dit Fred à Harry, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la « cour ». Que fais-tu là, Harry ? Ils n'ont pas pu t'attraper aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Les phrases de Fred étaient décousues, il semblait déçu et nerveux. Harry était son dernier espoir, et pas une fois il était venu les secourir.

- Tu as l'œil, Fred, en effet…mais avant de t'expliquer, je voudrais savoir…

Harry regarda de loin Luna qui était assise à la même place, le regard dans le vague. Des prisonnières lui jetaient des cailloux sur les jambes.

- Elle a l'air anéantie. Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville ?

- Ah ! C'est sûr qu'« ils » ont éviter que cette histoire fasse la une. Luna et Neville se sont fait choper ensemble, il y a à peu près six mois de ça. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient quoi, et Neville a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué le Mangemort, pour éviter la peine de mort à Luna.

- Qu…quoi ? Tu veux dire que Neville est…mort ?!

- Non…écoutes. Apparemment, ils ont appris que Neville savait « quelque chose » qui pourrait leur nuire, tu comprends. Une sorte de planque où se rejoignent tous les mangemorts influents. Alors, avant de le tuer, ils ont décidé de le cuisiner. Et je sors de l'armée, alors je peux te dire que ça n'a pas dû être beau à voir. Malheureusement pour eux, Neville n'a pas craché le morceau. Et malheureusement pour lui, ils ont abusé des sorts de torture et lui ont grillé une partie du cerveau. Du coup, il échappe à la peine de mort, mais il est enfermé à Sainte Mangouste où des Doc's tentent de lui faire retrouver certaines fonctions, comme celle de parler, tu penses bien…Un truc horrible, _encore_.

- Neville…, murmura Harry. Je comprends mieux la douleur de Luna. Il est si courageux, ça n'a pas changé. Quand on sera sorti d'ici, il faudra aller le délivrer avant que ces pourritures ne l'achèvent. Harry semblait certain de ses propos.

- Ben tu peux attendre ! Tu viens d'arriver, j'te signale.

- Fred,... Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux malgré les mèches de ses cheveux...dans un mois, on est dehors. Toi, Luna, moi et...Ron.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

L'entrevue avec Ron avait été de courte durée. Lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle était devenue, Hermione avait été dans l'incapacité de remplir son rôle d'avocat. Il avait agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis 3 interminables années. Elle avait préparé son discours mais elle ne s'y était pas pliée, bien malgré elle. Elle s'était jurée de placer des phrases ironiques du genre : t'as dit aurevoir à ta femme, au moins? Pas trop dur de m'oublier hein?? combien de temps t'as mis déjà? Ah oui,3 semaines.

Mais rien de cela n'était sorti de sa bouche. Son amour était plus fort que sa colère. Après tout,elle aussi avait fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre. _Mais c'était différent._

En parcourant le dossier de la prison elle tomba nez à nez avec la photo d'une petite fille. « Stéphie 2 ans » écrit au dos. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était resplandissante,en train de manger une chocogrenouille aussi maladroitement que son pè...

Elle remit la photo à sa place brusquement quand finalement Todd arriva. C'était un gardien répugnant et qui regardait les femmes bizarrement.

- Désolé Maître,...apparemment l'appeler ainsi était un supplice pour lui, quelqu'un vient de prendre le dossier Potter à l'instant.

- Ah...qui ça ?

- J'en sais rien !!! Il leva les bras au ciel et s'en alla en marmonnant des paroles indéchiffrables :

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? J'observe pas l'aller et venue des dossiers de ses bouffons...autre chose à fout...

Hermione détestait cet endroit, haissait tous ces mâtons et maintenant...elle savait très bien qu'elle devrait y retourner ! Elle se dirigea vers l'aile B. Sans doute Ginny devait être au courant de l'incarcération d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle, mais au moins sa haine serait moins apparente puisqu'elle avait accepté de s'occuper de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte, Ginny était assise à son bureau et observait avec une loupe très spéciale une baguette magique. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit distinctement Hermione entrer dans son bureau.

- Oh c'est toi. C'était clair qu'elle n'était ni heureuse, ni déçue, ni en colère de la présence d'Hermione, simplement ailleurs...

- Bonjour Ginny. Hermione s'installa sur la chaise en face de Ginny et croisa ses jambes quelque peu tendue.

Ginny portait encore son manteau et ses joues étaient bien plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle était là. La nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Ses yeux étaient tout petits, mais Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire. En ce qui concernait cette nuit, pour elle non plus, elle n'avait guère était bénéfique.

- Je...quelque chose coince murmura Ginny au moins 5 minutes après l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Tu vois c'est la baguette d'Harry ! Et les tests sont positifs ! Il a bien transformé des poubelles en rats...violets qui plus est ! Elle disait cela en riant, mais le coeur n'y était pas. C'est dingue !!

Elle ria de plus belle.

- Pourquoi cet abruti a fait ça ?? Tu peux me le dire Hermione?

- Non. J'avoue que ça me dépasse.

Ginny ricana.

- Alors si ça te dépasse je ne peux rien ! Qui l'aurait cru? Elle la regarda d'un air cruel.

- Ecoute Ginny, on est du même côté.

- Ah? Et depuis quand? Parce que là tu vois je suis pas au courant. Elle releva enfin ses yeux bleus perçants et la pénétra d'un regard glacial. T'avais des remords? Tu t'es aperçu que de lui faire croire qu'il se passera quelque chose entre vous 4 semaines avant sa mort ça te soulagerait ??

La brutalité des paroles de Ginny rebondissait dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça.

Ginny poursuivi sur la même cadence :

Tu es égoiste Hermione. Tu aurais dû être là, le comprendre, l'épauler. Tu n'as pas su décrypter sa détresse, tu l'as laissé partir...et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle pleurait, et Hermione savait qu'elle n'était plus concernée. Elle se leva et alla l'enlacer gentiement. Ginny se laissa emporter par cette marque d'affection dont elle avait tant besoin.

- Pardon. Laissa-t-elle échapper du bout des lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution pour Ron et pour Harry. Ils l'auraient fait pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas évident, dit Ginny en reniflant tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie pour la considérer. Je ne devrais pas être aussi dure et triste. Je pense à Stéphie ou Lavande qui elles, ont plus de raison d'être anéanties...tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione inspira et tenta le tout pour le tout en jouant la carte théâtrale : Oui c'est sûr. Je ne compte pas. Je chercherai pour elles. C'est une famille détruite...et puis c'est ton frère !

Ginny ne dit rien. Les mots ne sont parfois pas assez efficaces mais le ton peut être tout à fait contraire. Elle avait appris ça pendant ses études. Elle avait vu juste. Hermione mentait. L'histoire entre Ron et Lavande n'avait duré qu'une nuit ou deux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Stéphie était arrivée sans que personne ne s'y attende.

Comme elle ne répondait plus, Hermione imaginait alors ce qu'avait dû être la vie de Ron, Lavande et Stéphie pendant 3 ans...merveilleuse forcément.

- J'irai les voir demain...pour récolter quelques pistes bien sûr.

- Je t'accompagnerai. Lança Ginny, cet après-midi serait révélateur, et l'aiderait à couper un peu avec l'incarcération innatendue d'Harry qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Elle referma le dossier de Harry et Hermione fut soulagée qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

C'était la fin de la « récré », comme les matons se plaisaient à l'appeler, lorsque Harry venait d'entrer sagement dans sa cellule – la numéro 13, un signe ? Il était encore seul quand on referma la grille et toujours seul lorsque toutes les autres cellules se refermèrent dans des grincements et des grognements horribles. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir de compagnon de cellule et entreprit de faire son lit, à la moldue bien sûr.

- Ouverture de la 13 !!! entendit-il crier près de lui.

Il se retourna et vit Fred, un carton sous le bras, accompagné d'un gardien inconnu. Fred lui fit signe de se taire, entra tranquillement et posa ses affaires sur le lit du haut.

- Merci Bringly, murmura-t-il à l'intention du garde en chuchotant.

- On est quitte maintenant, Weasley. Fermeture de la 13 !!!

Harry attendit quelques minutes que le brouhaha des prisonniers couvre leur discussion, puis envoya un regard interrogateur à Fred.

- Ben quoi ! C'est comme ça que t'accueilles ton pote de chambre ? Comme avant !

Il lui lança un clin d'œil, puis entreprit de lui expliquer car Harry restait perplexe.

- J'avais un petit arrangement avec ce bon vieux Bringly, t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu restes avec moi, il devrait pas trop t'arriver de bricoles ici.

- Je suis content de te savoir ici, ça va nous faciliter la tâche. D'autant que tu as l'air d'avoir une certaine réputation ici.

- Tu sais, c'est comme si j'avais eu une seconde naissance à l'armée, un autre homme quoi…et puis tu ne me contrediras pas, mais Voldemort nous a tous changé au fond de nous même, on est capable de choses qu'on aurait jamais imaginé assis sur une chaise à Poudlard en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

C'est vrai…Harry pouffa en silence en repensant à ses interminables cours d'Histoire de la Magie à côté de Ro...

- Bon, et maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce que…enfin ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…parce que je t'avoue que je me suis demandé si tu ne devenais pas cinglé.

Harry prit son temps, alla jeter un coup d'œil à travers les barreaux de la cellule puis finit par s'adosser contre le mur en face de Fred, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour rien. Je me suis laissé emprisonner. Et je ne comptes pas purger ma peine si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Euh…

- Je vais sauver Ron.

- Oui bien sur, on voudrait tous sauver Ron. Tous les jours j'y pense. C'est vrai, il a pas eu de chance, Malefoy père était un gros gibier et un atout de poids pour Voldemort mais on ne peut rien faire tu sais. Même si je donnerai ma vie pour sauver celle de mon frère...

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas la bonne justice. Et je sais que tu ne diras pas le contraire, Fred. Après tout, on s'est tous fait avoir, on a tous été trahi à un moment ou à un autre, pour être ici, derrière ses barreaux ! Et Ron, lui, il va être tué. Alors on ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Il est innocent.

- En es-tu sûr ? risqua le rouquin. J'en doute tu sais...il a pas mal changé.

- J'ai fait ma petite enquête avant de venir ici, j'ai organisé beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de rassembler toutes les preuves.

- Harry…je suppose que Ron n'est pas encore au courant de ton idée…enfin, juste pour te dire…ne lui donnes pas de faux espoirs.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, j'ai prévu de le sauver et pour ça, la dernière solution qui s'impose c'est l'évasion. Et tu fais partie de l'équipage. Et Luna aussi.

Fred n'avait aucune expression visible sur le visage, il pensait à la bombe que Harry venait de programmer.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai mes idées. Ne m'en veux pas, mais moins tu en sais et mieux ce sera pour toi.

- Bien. Je m'y soumets. Je t'aiderais comme tu le désireras, mais je ne te demande qu'une chose : pas de faux espoirs, on te fait confiance…comme avant.

Harry resta muet sur ces derniers mots. La nuit qui suivit fut bien silencieuse et froide et il regretta presque la fausse cour. Soudain, un cri déchirant fit vibrer les murs de pierre froide. Puis plus rien.

Encore un…, murmura pour lui-même Fred.

Le lendemain, dans la cour, Fred et Harry marchaient de long en large car c'était le seul moyen de ne pas montrer qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose. Cette première nuit avait été épouvantable.

- Et Luna, on lui dit quand ?

- Quand le moment sera venu.

- Et Ron ?

- Justement, il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr pour lui parler.

- Là, j'ai peut être une idée, mais c'est risqué et …dangereux. La salle de correction. Ron y est quatre fois par semaine, puisque c'est un condamné à mort. Et oui, ici, les condamnés n'ont pas le droit au répit de leurs derniers jours…

- Parfait. Pour une fois, les règles d'Azkaban nous serviront. J'irais dans cette salle.

- Mais tu … Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillaient.

- Potter !!!!!!!!! Infirmerie ! Tout de suite !!!

La voix de Ombrage grinça dans toute la cour, de l'autre côté de la grille.

- Désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous, dit Harry avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

- L'infirmerie ? Mais…il y a Ginny ! Tu le sais ? Elle sait que t'es là?

- Certainement, c'est **elle** que je dois voir.

- Et bien, bonne chance…je dois juste t'avertir que ma chère petite sœur ne t'as jamais oublié…et qu'elle a beaucoup souffert, même si elle me tuerait pour t'avoir dit ça.

- Je sais, Fred, je sais…

Puis, il rejoignit Ombrage, se laissa ensorceler les mains et la suivit jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Elles avaient transplané sans problème. Devant elles se dressait une petite maison replète et assez modeste. Elle tocquèrent non sans prendre leur temps. Cette entrevue promettait d'être bouleversante pour l'une et déterminante pour l'autre.

Lavande Brown ouvrit la porte peu de temps après. Elle était toujours très belle, et dégageait quelque chose d'attirant . Lorsqu'elle les reconnut elle ne masqua pas sa surprise. Ses yeux marrons s'aggrandirent à la vue de son ancienne camarade de chambre.

- Euh salut, je suppose ! Lança-t-elle de bonne humeur.

- Qui est-ce ?? hurla une voix masculine non inconnue de l'intérieur. En très peu de temps, Ron arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, torse nu, et embrassa sur la joue sa femme.

- Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il embrassa alors plus tendrement Lavande, en attendant la réponse d'Hermione.

- Mais...sa voix tremblait, son ventre la torturait...

- Hermione tu vois, grâce à toi je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, et devine quoi? Je suis encore enceinte, hihhi

Hermione partit en courant le coeur brisé...

Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce cauchemar ?? Combien de fois avait-elle voulu rendre visite au couple, juste histoire de vérifier et de tourner la page ?? Ginny sentit bien que son amie était nerveuse, aussi ce fut elle qui sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Par la fenêtre on entendait des rires de femmes, puis des pas se rapprochant.

- Oh ben ça alors !! quand on parle du loup !! C'était Lavande vêtue d'une robe à fleurs. Comment allez vous les filles? On parlait justement de Poudlard.

Le « on » ne s'avéra pas longtemps inconnu, puisqu'une fois les filles conviées dans sa maison, Lavande les présenta à 2 de ses amies. Parvati et Padma Patil. Elles resplandissaient et semblaient encore plus étonnées de voir Hermione et Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène??

Ginny prit les devants car Hermione était comme « pétrifiée » mdr

- On venait voir Stéphie ! Je suis sa tante après tout.

Silence de plomb dans le petit salon.

- Elle fait sa sieste au premier.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle. La maison vue de l'intérieur était beaucoup moins joyeuse que ses occupantes. Il y avait du lierre sur les murs, les meubles tombaient en ruine, les chaises n'étaient pas vraiment confortables...

- ...Eh oui Hermione, le père de ma fille ne me lègue rien du tout, pas un sous. Je dois l'élever seule, et je n'ai pas un salaire d'avocat.

Hermione s'excusa, son regard devait sans doute être gênant pour la jeune maman. Finalement...

- Lavande, sais-tu que Ron est condamné à mort?

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, lança Padma sur la défensive.

Lavande ne paraissait pas affligée.

- Hermione va être son avocat. Elle a quelques questions à te poser. C'était Ginny qui venait une fois de plus en aide à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? J'avais plus aucun contact avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi personne n'est venu me poser des questions avant toi ??

- Bonne question. Tu le crois capable de ... ?

- Absolument. Il a un coeur de pierre. Faire subir ça à Lavande c'est vraiment être insensible. T'as bien fait de le repousser toutes ces années Hermione. Parvati venait de parler.

- Pourrai-je m'entretenir seule à seule avec toi Lavande? Osa demander Hermione.

Elles s'eclipsèrent dans une autre salle. Le silence régnant, Parvati décida de briser la glace.

- Tu vois quelqu'un Ginny? Maintenant qu'Harry est à Azk...

- Je ne suis plus avec Harry depuis la fin de notre 6° année à Poudlard, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu lui as demandé 5 fois de sortir avec toi et il a décliné 5 fois !

Ginny était crue, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle les détestait toutes ces filles...

1h plus tard, Hermione et Ginny ressortirent la tête pleine d'informations et surtout avec la formule magique permettant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartemant de Ron et celui d'un mystérieux coffret.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quoi dedans? Demande Hermione inquiète

- Rien d'important. T'imagines bien que si l'autre dinde est au courant du code !! Elles rigolèrent.

Hermione était contente de ne pas avoir vu Stéphie, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle aurait réagi.

Une fois chez Ron, elles se mirent à la recherche de quelque chose d'important. Pas vraiment simple. Son 2 pièces avait été fouillé, et vu la manière dont les choses avaient été faites, Hermione en conclut que cela devait être des cambrioleurs ou pire encore... Il n'y avait pas un brin de décoration, un lit défait sur la gauche, une fenêtre entrouverte, des livres éparpillés ici et là. Des livres?? chez Ron ?? Hermione n'en revenait pas.

Magie noire, comment être adepte?

L'histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Et bien d'autres encore. Sur un mur il y avait des affiches de journaux. On y voyait Rogue qui tirait la langue sous le titre « Il court toujours » , Drago Malefoy qui avait gagné une récompense pour avoir dénoncé son père...Rien d'inconnu : Tout le monde le savait.

Drago était sortit de l'ombre quelques mois après qu'il ait laissé Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Et un jour, sans que personne ne s'y attende le moins du monde, il criait à bon entendeur où se trouver son père. Depuis il faisait parti de la garde rapprochée du Ministère de la Magie. Personne n'avait pu prouver sa mauvaise foi. Pour Hermione et Ginny il était encore un suspect, son changement d'attitude était surprenant et lourd de sous-entendus. Malheureusement son père avait échappé aux autorités une fois de plus.

- Regarde ça Hermione !! Ginny la fit sortir de sa rêverie et de ses interrogations.

- Des lettres, des tas de lettres, illisibles, invisibles et froissées.

- Je n'arrive pas à les lire, pourtant je vois qu'il y a des traces d'écriture.

- Laisse moi faire. Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça CLARIVIDANCIA LETRIS, et une écriture penchée sur la gauche apparut.

Elles lirent en même temps.Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait écrit ces lettres.

**Le 18/02/05**

Cher vous,

Je ne pensais pas vous contacter pour si peu, figurez vous que mon paternel joue dans l'autre camp. Ce jeu est vraiment difficile quand on est si peu. Si vous veniez m'aider peut-être pourrions nous gagner ! Je connais quelques tactiques, et je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre, vous n'êtes pas un très bon joueur de Quidditch.

Krum

**Le 13/09/05**

Cher vous,

Je vous avais prévenu, l'arbitre peut vous jouer quelques tours. J'ai envoyé l'adresse du camp pour vous entrainer. Peut-être aurons nous le temps de discuter? A côté de cet arbre, comme dans le bon vieux temps à Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile de communiquer avec vous alors que je vis dans le pays des mangeurs d'escargot. Mefiez vous de mes anciens camarades, ils jouent double !

Krum

**Le 21/03/06**

Cher vous,

Vous ne devez pas attaquer sans arrêt il faut savoir jouer en équipe. Vous allez droit dans le mur, vos croyances concernant mon père ne sont pas tout à fait vraies. Il se trouve qu'il recherche lui aussi le traître, si vous lui cuisinait une bonne passe peut-être vous mènera-t-il marquer des buts.

Krum

- C'est quoi ce truc ?? Pourquoi Krum écrivait-il à Ron ? En plus je comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte ! Ron est devenu un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Ginny avait interrompu la lecture.

Hermione réfléchissait. Ginny imaginait parfaitement bien ses neuronnes en action.

- Ce n'est pas Viktor qui a écrit ces lettres.

- T'en connais beaucoup des Krum? Rien à faire, Ginny avait le même franc parler que celui de son jeune frère.

- Krum ne sait pas parler français. Il lui a fallut 4 mois pour dire Bonjour Hermione, il lui aurait fallu toute une vie pour écrire ces lettres. De plus, ils n'ont aucun souvenirs communs près d'un arbre ou quoique ce soit d'autre à Poudlard. Non, je crois plutôt qu...

Elle se retourna et saisit un livre caché sous d'autres bien plus gros et l'ouvrit. Elle savait à quoi servait ce livre : Lire les codes

Ginny l'observait. Ses yeux allaient du mur où trônait Malefoy jusqu'aux mots qu'écrivaient Hermione sur un callepin.

Où qu'il soit, le coffret dont Lavande avait parlé n'était plus ici. Elles avaient fouillé de fond en comble le taudit qui servait de toit à Ron. Quelqu'un l'avait pris avant.

20h sonna, Ginny prétexta une excuse pour laisser Hermione en se donnant rendez vous demain au Terrier. Hermione était soulagée qu'elle propose de remettre à plus tard leurs recherches , elle passa ainsi une grande partie de la nuit à décoder ces mystérieux messages. Elle allait mettre Ron sur le fait accompli, comme cela il serait obligé de répondre, de ne pas fuir. Ginny elle, se préparait à bien plus compliqué, un patient la réclamait d'urgence à l'infirmerie d'Azkaban. C'était Harry.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Ginny marchait à vive allure dans le couloir qui l'amenait à sa salle d'examen. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le dossier d'Harry Potter, qu'elle serrait contre elle. « Après toutes ces années…le revoir… il ne perds rien pour attendre…je le déteste… ». Sa colère grandissait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte blindée blanche. Elle se demandait même ce qu'il lui avait prit de recoiffer une de ses mèches en passant devant un miroir tout à l'heure. « Je le déteste… ».

Et elle le vit. A travers la petite vitre sur la porte. Il était assis sur la table d'examen, torse nu, musclé, quelque peu bronzé. Et tout à coup, sa haine disparut. Elle voulut tout lâcher, courir dans ses bras, le frapper pour l'avoir abandonnée, pleurer, l'embrasser, se laisser consoler contre ce corps solide qu'elle avait tant aimé, et fuir la réalité.

C'est alors que le regard émeraude se tourna vers la porte et en l'espace d'une seconde, Ginny reprit ses esprits, son expression froide qu'elle s'était jurée de garder avec lui – car elle était le médecin et lui le patient, et non deux amoureux transis que le destin avait séparé – et elle pénétra dans la salle.

- Bonjour Ginny.

Cette voix…grave et un brin sensuel…de légers frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale.

- Bonjour…Harry.

Elle avait repris le dessus. En professionnelle qu'elle était, elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux et s'intéressa à son dossier.

- Bon, il te faut une injection d'anti-poison de Dragon d'Inde…tous les jours ??

Là, elle ne put s'en empêcher et leva la tête vers lui. Cela semblait assez étonnant?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Et bien, juste que j'ai beaucoup vadrouillé, eu quelques petits désagréments et voilà le résultat…c'est vital pour moi. Une saleté de bestiole dans l'Himalaya qui…

- JE SAIS ! Je sais que tu as « beaucoup vadrouillé ». Je suis docteur aussi au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je connais parfaitement les effets de ce moustique. On n'est pas ici pour discuter. Je fais juste mon travail et toi tu fais le gentil patient et tu ne dis plus un mot.

Harry se tut jusqu'à ce que l'injection fut terminée. Il se rhabilla sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot, non plus. Mais avant de la franchir , il se retourna vers son médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione est venue faire l'autre jour ici ?

Ginny parut débousoller par ses paroles.

- Elle est venue voir Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Elle a décidé d'être son avocat ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?? Tu te fiches bien de tout le monde ! Tout à coup, tu veux des nouvelles de Ron ? Il te doit de l'argent ou quoi ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

La voix de Harry se fit cinglante, blessé par les propos de la jeune fille. Mais il se radoucit immédiatement, sachant qu'il méritait cet accueil et n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Un tempérament de feu, c'est une des qualités qui avait fait chavirer son coeur...

- Oui, Hermione est dorénavant l'avocat de Ron. La consultation est terminée. Gardien !

Les mains à nouveau sous l'effet du sortilège d'entrave, il murmura au moment de partir :

- Merci…et à demain.

Ginny regarda la robe de sorcier jaune s'éloigner et lança un innodible " à demain ".

Elle était révoltée, des années sans nouvelle, et pas un "je suis désolée" ou "tu m'as manqué". Elle devait vraiment parvenir à faire une croix définitive sur lui aussi difficile soit-il.

Quand Harry revint, la « récré » était terminée et il rejoignit Fred dans leur cellule. En passant devant les autres, il s'aperçut que certains prisonniers avaient étendu un des draps blancs devant la grille. Il n'eut pas le loisir de poser des questions à Fred sur le sujet car celui-ci l'assaillit dès son arrivée.

- Alors ??

- Eh bien...tu connais ta soeur.

- T'as morflé, déclara Fred, avec un sourire en coin. Que veux-tu, les femmes !

- Mouais… en tout cas, j'ai appris que Hermione avait repris l'affaire de Ron en main. On a une chance de plus, maintenant. Je suis sûr que si elle a fait ça, c'est qu'elle a enfin des doutes sur sa culpabilité ! Il faut à tout prix que je la vois.

- On a le droit à un hibou par jour, lui dit Fred innutilement.

Puis, il pencha sa tête et cria :

- Hé Towner ! A quand la prochaine levée de courrier ??

- Dans 20minutes à peu près ! lui répondit une voix non loin d'eux.

- Towner écrit à sa famille depuis qu'il est incarcéré…ça fait presque vingt ans maintenant, expliqua Fred à Harry, en baissant le ton. Donc t'as 20minutes, vieux ! Active !


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

- Et elle c'est qui? Il pointa du doigts la fille assise à la droite de Ginny.

- Son avocate, elle commence à fouiner un peu partout. L'appartement a été fouillé de fond en comble.

- Hermione Granger, major toutes promotions confondues à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard. Elle est du genre timide, plutôt introvertie mais têtue. Si elle a le moindre soupçon elle cherchera par tous les moyens de découvrir la vérité.

- Vu comme tu l'as décrit on dirait que non seulement tu l'as connais personnellement mais qu'en plus elle est imbattable !

- uhm ... il sourit, Personne n'est imbattable. Elle a de nombreux points faibles notamment celui d'avoir été l'amante pendant 2 ans du pigeon.

Les autres faillirent s'étrangler en entendant ces derniers mots. Mais ils ne lachèrent pas le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

Content de son petit effet, il poursuivit : mais tu as raison sur un point Bever, je l'ai connue personnellement.

- Crois-tu qu'elle se souvienne de toi ? Ca pourrait être un atout.

L'intéressé fit semblant de fouiller dans sa mémoire, et avec son perpétuel air suffisant il lança : Oh, c'est certain. Mais...ses souvenirs doivent être quelques peu différents des miens.

- Il suffit. Une voix ténébreuse venait de parler. Aussitôt les 2 autres se calmèrent car l'air devenait comme qui dirait, irrespirable. Une odeur de soumission, qui en ferait palir plus d'un, avait envahi le bureau.

Il longea la bibliothèque et bouscula le vaniteux. Celui-ci laissa tomber le masque et redevint le pantin jetable qu'il avait toujours été depuis ce terrible soir de juin...

Oui, vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler. Cet immonde être qui avait vendu son âme courageusement mais qui s'était révélé comme étant un homme lache et faible. Son père en avait fait des louanges, mais pour moi, depuis son plus jeune âge j'avais vu en lui la paresse, l'auto-suffisance et la malice. Je sais pertinemment qu'il en est de même pour vous, vous l'avez détesté puis son côté rebelle vous a séduit. Inconscients que vous êtes. Moi je lis en vous, et je peux vous l'assurer. Drago Malefoy n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son père. Quelle trahison...

Mais...je ne l'avais pas tué. Il avait imploré la pitié. La pitié. Et voilà où on en était...

- Orientez la sur de mauvaises pistes et transférer la soeur de Weasley.

- et ... Bever semblait macher ses mots...euh...Potter?

- Lui, c'est mon affaire. Déguerpissez maintenant.

- Et elle ? Osa Drago

Il montra du regard la jeune brune en nuisette, qui saignait du nez tout en étant inconsciente.

- QUOI ? IL FAUT ENCORE QUE JE LE FASSE MOI-MEME ????? Il était enragé. Ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs lorsqu'il déguena sa baguette en faisant voler sa majestueuse cape noire et qu'il prononça distinctement : **Avada Kevadra**

Son jeune corps frappé en plein coeur s'étale maladroitement en se cognant à la pensine. Le sang s'arrête de couler, ses yeux ne clignent plus, ses doigts se déserrent, sa peut disparaît enfin, ses battements se terminent comme un de-crecendo.

Les pensées de Lavande Brown avaient bien été utiles. A présent, son nom serait rajouté à la suite de ceux qui avaient déjà été sacrifiés.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

- J'ai trouvé! Enfin! Les cheveux en bataille, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, le cerveau d'Hermione Granger fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Le livre des Codes n'avait finalement pas eu raison d'elle.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle sursauta. Personne ou presque ne connaissait l'endroit où elle résidait. Les coups portés étaient irréguliers, inquiétants.

Elle prit sa baguette et s'avança de la porte à pas feutrés. En regardant à travers le trou, elle n'aperçut qu'une forme grise flotter. Ce sorcier voulait cacher son identité aux judas. Peut-être est-ce une surprise? Non mais vraiment Hermione, tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Elle se mit dos à la porte et tenta de maîtriser tant bien que mal sa respiration. Elle transpirait sans s'en rendre compte. Depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans l'affaire de Ron elle sentait que bien des forces voulaient tous les faire tomber dans le fossé de l'oubli où personne ne dit plus rien.

- Qui est-ce ??

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être stressée pour rien.

Aucune réponse.

- J'ai des milliards de sorts plein la tête en ce moment même qui vous feraient en perdre votre latin, je pourrais vous tuer avant même que vous ayez prononcé un mot. Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi. Hermione se sentit fière et requinquée par ses mots.

La porte explosa alors, elle avait jugé bon juste à temps de se déplacer sur la gauche. La poussière commença à retomber lorsque son visage devint de plus en plus clair. Etait-ce possible que quelqu'un ait exhaussé ses prières aussi vite?

- Oh c'est toi ! Mais c'est parfait !! Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Drago Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Plus qu'étonné, il resserra légèrement l'étreinte. Il arrivait trop tard. Elle avait déjà lu les lettres. Il fallait très vite trouvé un autre plan. Il l'avait encore une fois sous estimée.

**Quelques instants plus tard au Terrier.**

- Papa, Maman une lettre du service d'adoption ! Malgré la tristesse des évènements qui s'abattait sur leur famille, Georges ne put s'empêcher de rire après avoir lu le cachet de cette lettre.

- Ca doit être Percy, il pas trouvé de fille qui veuille bien lui donner un enfant. Alors il adopte !! ahah Pauvre gosse...

- Arrête ça Georges ! Mme Weasley venait de déambuler dans les escaliers. Arthur ! Descends !

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Mme, M._

_Suite à l'emprisonnement de votre fils Ronald Weasley à la prison d'Azkaban, la garde de sa fille Stéphie Molly Patricia Weasley sera accordée à la mère biologique de l'enfant, Lavande Patricia Weasley._

- Ouf ! Ça de moins pour Ron ! Lança ironiquement Georges

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Georges. Arthur Weasley était abattu.

_Suite à la découverte du corps sans vie il y a 3 minutes et 12 secondes de Lavande Patricia Weasley derrière la Cabane Hurlante, la garde de sa fille Stéphie Molly Weasley vous revient._

_Vous aurez cette responsabilité jusqu'au jour où elle obtiendra sa majorité, 17 ans, d'ici là, vous devrez l'élever comme si elle était votre fille selon les articles...[..._

_Vu le Ministre de la Magie – Fudge -_

_Vu le service d'adoption – Crusher -_

_Cette décision prendra effet dans 4 secondes lorsque nos employés amèneront l'enfant._

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. La Terre entière était contre leur famille. Georges quant à lui se mordit la langue, il n'avait jamais parlé à Lavande...et le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie, que lui était-il arrivé?

Stéphie ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents.

Soudain son regard se releva. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte d'entrée.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

- Quand on joue au plus malin voilà ce qui arrive Potter.

Todd empoigna Harry avec une force insoupçonnée alors que 3 autres gardiens tentaient de faire la loi.

- C'est bon, tirez vous, y a rien à voir ici.

- Lachez moi je vais le tuer. Tu te crois fort ? T'es qu'un fils de pu...ahahhah tes parents se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils te voyaient. Greyback avait parlé, il était maintenu par un maton et son collier lui lançait des décharges. Mais il ne semblait pas faiblir, la douleur ne l'immobilisait pas. Harry était persuadé qu'Ombrage devait avoir donné des ordres aux gardiens : ça ne fait rien que Potter en prenne un peu plus, laissez les autres lui donner des leçons.

- Laisse ma famille là où elle est espèce de monstre. Harry avait craché ces mots en le regardant de loin, prêt à attaquer tel un fauve à l'affut de sa proie. Il avait été blessé par les paroles du loup-garou, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que ses parents, Sirius ou Dumbledore auraient fait à sa place.

Harry reprit son souffle, même s'il haletait. Ses lunettes s'embuaient, ses poings se déserraient.

Ce qu'il avait fait était _insensé_...

Brisé au plus profond de son être depuis sa naissance, Harry Potter avait toujours du avancer dans sa vie et faire des choix sans ses parents...il avait toujours été à l'opposé d'un enfant normal puis d'un adolescent quelconque.

Même si il ne les avait jamais connu, Harry était persuadé qu'ils étaient à ses côtés à chaque instant. L'idée que ses parents pouvaient penser qu'Harry était devenu fou en s'enfermant volontairement ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Et maintenant que Greyback avait touché la corde sensible, il se tût, reprenant ainsi une respiration normale.

- Un petit tour en enfer ne te fera pas de mal. Todd prononça ses paroles en ricanant.

Les prisonniers se mirent à sourire malicieusement.

- Je pense que Greyback aussi devrait aller y faire un tour, non ? Harry ne s'est pa battu tout seul et...Luna venait d'intervenir contre toute attente. Seule au milieu de cette troupe de fous dangereux, elle ne vacillait même pas du haut des ses 1m58.

- On ne te demande pas de penser, blondasse, tu risquerais de devenir folle à ton tour, hein? Comme ce Courduhaut, Todd éclata de rire suivi de près par les autres captifs.

- Londubas ! Elle semblait en colère par cette erreur volontaire. Dans le Code de bonne conduite, au chapitre 16 on peut lire que si des personnes se battent lors d'une bagarre, ils seront tous les 2 ou tous les 3 ou 4 ou même...

- Ouais sauf que Potter a attaqué Greyback, comme un traître, hé! C'était un des sbires du loup-garou qui venait de la couper dans son élan.

- Voilà, l'affaire est clause. Lovegood privée de sortie pendant 2 semaines, et on te rasera les cheveux pour cette impertinence. Ombrage venait d'arriver très discrètement. Luna ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, mais elle déposa un regard sur Harry qui en disait long. Elle semblait malheureuse et honteuse de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, mais par contre l'idée de perdre ses cheveux ne la chagrinait pas plus que ça.

Harry se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas prévu que Luna se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il lui expose son plan. Mais maintenant, privée de sortie pendant 2 semaines, l'affaire resterait en supend. Les femmes ne vivant pas dans le même bâtiment que les hommes.

Dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, Harry avait décrypté ces drôles d'ondes qui émanaient de Luna. Elle avait ce côté exentrique qui en laissait bouche bée certains, mais qui provoquait surtout l'antipathie de la part des autres élèves. Pourtant Harry avait appris à la connaître en acceptant ses différences. Elle était une personne à part entière comme il n'en existe guère aujourd'hui.

En la voyant s'éloigner, il se promit de s'excuser au plus vite, et de la mettre au courant de leur évasion. Pour l'heure il était ravi de constater qu'il pouvait se défendre sans sa baguette, même s'il ne pesait pas lourd face à Greyback.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Il était imposant, tout le monde dans la cour lui devait le respect. Là où il marchait, la terre tremblait, les faibles s'éloignaient, le soleil disparaissait. Il avait plutôt l'air indépendant mais pourtant il était toujours entouré de ses fidèles acolytes. Ces derniers étaient présents plus par défaut que par volonté, c'était évident. Ils devaient être encore plus effrayés que tous les autres. Ils étaient là tout le temps : lorsqu'il mangeait, ils étaient à ses côtés à le regarder et à veiller à son confort. Pendant les promenades, ils participaient au trafic d'armes et autres objets et substances illégalo-illicites. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils désobéissaient ou rompaient contact avec lui, ils devenaient ses jouets. Si vous vous mettez en travers de son chemin, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il vous arrivera... « Cette bête là elle mord » disaient les gardiens en se moquant de lui. Ils touchaient juste. Greyback le loup garou mordait la chair des noirs, race qu'il haissait,croquait la peau des blancs, race qu'il méprisait. Il se qualifiait comme appartenant à une race supérieure amenée à gouverner. Par le passé, il avait violé de nombreux enfants avant de les massacrer de sang froid. Il avait d'ailleurs pour cela était condamné une première fois. Puis il était sorti... « c'est qu'il a le bras long le loup ». Pendant les soirs de pleine lune on raconte que Greyback est emmené au cachot du sous-sol où il est solidement attaché. D'autres racontent qu'il s'entretient personnellement avec des mangemorts et que donc certains gardiens sont dans le coup.

Ron savait que cette ordure était à Azkaban, mais comme il était quelque peu coupé du monde des autres prisonniers, il ne le voyait que très rarement et cela lui suffisait !

Le rouquin était dehors il observait le soleil qui n'était qu'illusion. C'était le meilleur moment de sa journée, celui où ses poumons se remplissaient d'air frais. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il était ici. Et pas de quoi se réjouir...

Mardi des gardiens plutôt ripoux l'avaient laissé seul un moment, et pendant 30 minutes des prisonniers complices étaient venus le tabasser. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'était peine perdue. Un midi Ombrage lui avait jeté des sorts dans sa nourriture, déjà si infecte, ce qui l'avait fait tousser jusqu'à l'étouffement. On avait retrouvé dans sa cellule surveillée des potions de veritaserum et on l'avait balancé au cachot, injustement...Rien ne l'étonnait plus maintenant. Il était ce parfait bouc émissaire que toute tête de turc cherche pour se défouler.

Plus rien ne comptait. Il allait mourir de toute façon. Il valait peut-être mieux mourir un petit peu amoché qu'en parfaite santé ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait croire.

Soudain coupé en plein coeur de ses pensées, il aperçut au loin un mouvement de troupe. Des prisonniers encerclaient quelque chose. Cela semblait les intéressait au point qu'ils en oubliaient de se frapper entre eux. La foule se mit à encourager. Ron comprit, il y avait encore une bagarre. Il se retourna et se remit à contempler le ciel magique.

De plus en plus souvent, Ron faisait des crises d'angoisse, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de sa fin. Des questions sans réponse l'obsédaient. Allait-il souffrir? Allait-il voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux? Allait-il pleurer? Allait-il implorer la pitié? Il se mettait alors à trembler et à gratter les murs de sa cellule jusqu'à se faire saigner les doigts...Alors pour se réconforter et surtout se calmer, il se disait que de toute façon la fin du monde était toute proche, et qu'il valait peut-être mieux partir maintenant que d'être tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir liquider Malefoy? Avait-il été un pion qu'on utilise un temps puis qu'on jette ? Ron agit, Ron meurt.

« Je t'en supplie Hermione, sauve moi... »

- Sortie terminée Weasley, en avant pour deux heures atroces...ahahaha c'était Bringly, il fumait une cigarette magique.

Ron aurait tout donné pour pouvoir en fumer une, elles avaient cette particularité de vous faire vivre vos rêves les plus fous 1h après inhalation de la fumée. Mais tout fumeur connaissaient les graves déséquilibres auxquels ils s'exposaient, perte de mémoire, yeux révulsés par moment, la tête qui tourne à 360° degré et qui peut rester dans le mauvais sens...uhm bref, Ron oublia bien vite cette pensée en se dirigeant vers la salle de correction.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

– Ginny ! Ginny ! Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Qu'importe, demain il comptait la voir pendant son heure de visite. Elle fila à toute vitesse vers l'aile C, les cheveux dans le vent.

Ron avait les mains liées lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de correction. Tous les autres étaient assis un par un à une table, le même style que celles des écoliers. Ron avait cessé d'appréhender ce moment innévitable; 2 semaines de prison et le voilà au bout du compte blasé.

La salle de correction avait été instaurée par Dolores, elle était totalement à son image. Les prisonniers les plus insolents passaient du temps ici et très vite ils comprenaient la leçon et réfléchissaient à 2 fois. Les condamnés à mort eux, devaient y aller obligatoirement 2 fois par semaine.

Une fois rentré, les gardiens le laissèrent tranquille. On annula le sort qui enroulé ses mains et il alla directement à son bureau habituel, qui était occupé. Etrange, il y avait son nom dessus. C'était sans doute un petit abruti qui cherchait la bagarre. Rien à faire, dans cette salle il n'y avait peut-être pas de maton mais c'était encore plus dangereux. 2 détraqueurs surveillaient par la fenêtre leurs moindres faits et gestes. Et autant dire que leur tenir tête était suicidaire. Il y avait des rondes pour que 24H/24 des détraqueurs maintiennent la garde d'Azkaban.

Ainsi en s'avançant vers son bureau Ron eut un drôle de pressentiment. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas devant la fenêtre comme l'habitude le voulait. C'est dans cet ambiance de flottement que l'individu qui s'était accaparé le bureau de Ron se leva pour lui faire face, le regard déterminé.

– HARRY ! Il y avait un mélange d'étonnement et de joie dans cette unique parole.

– Parle moins fort, assis toi, ne fais rien d'exuberrant surtout...et

– C'est pas mon genre !! Ils rièrent discrètement et ils s'assirent Ron derrière Harry. Il n'y avait que 3 autres prisonniers dans la salle mais ils ne pouvaient rien entendre de là où ils étaient. A peine assis, les détraqueurs réapparurent devant la fenêtre.

– J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de monopoliser leur attention le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits, mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris ! Je t'imaginais me sauter dans les bras en pleurant !

– Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Harry !! Il souria. C'était tellement innatendu de voir Harry ici, lui qui pensait ne jamais le revoir. Mais au fait, que faisait-il là ?

– Cette conversation est programmée à la minute Ron. Alors je vais faire vite.

– Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu dois rester ici 1h c'est la loi !

– On s'comprend. Harry remua sur sa chaise, il était visiblement très nerveux. J'ai demandé à ta soeur qu'elle...

– Elle sait que t'es là?? Wa ! Quand Hermione va savoir que tu lui as reparlé !

– Elle est déjà au courant. Tout le monde le sait Ron...

Ce dernier semblait un peu déçu, puis il continua : T'es venu me tenir compagnie ?

– Ce que je vais dire va te paraître bizarre, mais ouvre ton esprit je t'en pris !

Les détraqueurs partirent soudain vers l'aile C.

Il y a 5ans quand je suis parti, je n'ai jamais abandonné la magie et encore moins de chercher Rogue. Je ne voulais pas que ni toi ni Hermione vous le sachiaient car j'étais certain que vous voudriez vous joindre à moi. Je n'en avais pas envi.

– Résultat, on l'a fait quand même et je me suis fait coffrer, super ! Ron devenait amer, Harry sentit qu'il devait accélérer la cadence

– A chaque fois que je trouvais quelque chose j'ouvrais un million de portes, et je t'assure que j'en ai ouvert...les nuits blanches, les potions pour ne pas dormir, j'ai tout essayé. Et puis un jour, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de particulier. Et j'ai tout arrêté.

– Quoi?

– Mon meilleur ami était condamné au baiser du détraqueur pour avoir assassiner Lucius Malefoy.

Un court silence envahit la salle. Harry entendait le souffle de Ron derrière lui qui s'adoucissait. Les 3 autres prisonniers enfin munis d'encre s'apprêtaient à donner tout son sens au qualificatif de cet endroit. Correction.

Ron s'essuya les yeux, gouttes de sueur ou larmes, il osa enfin parler non sans avoir mâcher ses mots dans sa tête : Non, tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça. Putin, vieux...je m'y suis mis tout seul dans cette galère, je dois m'en sortir tout seul. Il renifla

Harry lui fit volte face d'un coup, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus mouillés de Ron.

– C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis ici pour te faire sortir. Je ne te laisserais jamais ici. Et t'inquiètes, je vais pas m'en priver : je partirai aussi. Sur ce, il se retourna brusquement et les détraqueurs revinrent à la charge.

Un prisonnier donna une tape à Ron dans le dos, et celui-ici faillit tomber de sa chaise. Pendant leur très courte conversation, il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que ses rêves prenaient le dessus. Lors de ses années à Poudlard, on n'avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Mais on ne s'était jamais mais alors jamais sacrifié pour lui.

– Voilà ta plume Weasley.

Machinalement Ron empoigna la plume et commença à écrire sur le dos de sa main droite : _je ne mérite pas de vivre._

Harry mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, Ron l'avait ému, il ne s'attendait visiblement plus à rien. Harry lui avait enfin donné une raison de ne plus penser qu'il méritait la mort. Ainsi Ron écrivit jusqu'à la limite de l'évanouissement car il savait maintenant au fond de lui qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Lorsque l'élu découvrit la phrase qu'il devait recopier sur sa main les muscles de son visage se crispèrent. Il se contrôla maladroitement et imagina qu'il était obligé de faire ça, que c'était pour la bonne cause. Tu souffres un peu et tu seras récompensé...

La plume entra profondemment dans sa chair et il baissa les yeux. Ecrire cela le mettait au supplice : _Tes parents se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils te voyaient _


	19. Entracte

_**Le 21 juillet 2007**_

_Chers vous,_

_Nous interrompons momentanément l'écriture de l'histoire pour lire le réel et tant attendu Harry Potter 7 in english, je suis sûre que vous comprendrez._

_A très vite pour la suite_

_Chaudron & Noirix_


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

- J'ai appris la nouvelle. Hermione venait à peine de franchir la porte du Terrier lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

Arthur et Molly étaient assis autour de la table familiale l'un en face de l'autre lorsqu'elle entra. Molly se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça en signe de bonjour.

- Où est-elle Molly ?

Molly pointa du doigts l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. A ce moment là, Fleur descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés en fermant soigneusement les portes. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc assorti à son corsaire. Elle avait de grosses cernes autour de ses yeux bleu azur.

- Elle s'est endormie murmura-t-elle

- Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? Euh…s'il vous plait

Fleur répondit par la négative. L'endormir n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Puis finalement, elle consentit à ouvrir les portes jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny.

Son petit corps était étendu de tout son long dans un petit lit en bois calé entre l'armoire et la table de nuit de sa jeune tante. Sa respiration était lente mais sûre, ses paupières fermées.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son visage, elle devait avoir chaud. Tout était merveilleux au regard, son petit nez pointu, ses poings serrés, le drap rejeté par ses pieds… Hermione était touchée, à vrai dire, elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Un petit bout de Ron…de Lavande…_un petit bout de rien_…

Elle voyait en la personne de Stéphie l'enfance même de Harry. Orphelin(e) si jeune, orphelin(e) à jamais.

Loin dans son sommeil, elle devait rêver à de beaux paysages colorés entre son père et sa mère.

Hermione versa une larme et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ginny et lui caressa la main. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle semblait exténuée.

La petite commença à bouger, elle devait sentir les regards posés sur elle, ce qui la dérangeaient clairement. Ronchon comme son père…

Fleur agrippa Hermione par le bras qui ne protesta pas, et elle redescendirent dans le salon afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Elle s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Fleur s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque soudain une voix de bébé s'éleva dans les étages. Pas le cri d'une enfant de 5 ans.

- J'arrive mon cœur.

Pas une minute de repos, Fleur monta les escaliers 4 à 4 sans rechigner. Hermione l'admirait.

Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait du petit bébé de Bill et Fleur. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, et n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'imaginer. Mi beauté fatale mi monstre…

Molly, en grand-mère comblée, lui avait envoyé par hibou un message qui l'informait de la naissance d'Esperanza. Redoutant le moment où elle la verrait, Hermione priait intérieurement pour que le bébé soit 100¨ humain.

- Elle s'occupe de Stéphie et d'Esperanza toute la sainte journée. Les pensées d'Hermione avaient été rompues par les paroles pleine d'émotion de Mme Weasley. Elle se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, un plateau de gâteaux à la main. Je l'ai vraiment mal jugée tu sais. Elle se dévoue aux autres comme un médecin se donne corps et âme pour ses patients en fin de vie. Ginny l'a elle aussi reconnu.

Le fait que Mme Weasley parle de Ginny ainsi relevait de l'exploit. Si Ginny l'avait reconnu alors le monde entier pouvait s'en apercevoir !

- Et Bill ?

- Il…il voulait redevenir utile. Ne plus rester inactif comme ces derniers mois. Il, il…elle prit une inspiration; il travaille dorénavant avec les aurors.

- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! La surprise était de taille pour Hermione. Tout le monde le connaît, c'est la chose de Greyback marquée pour toujours !!!

- Personne n'a pu le résonner. Molly contenait de moins en moins ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle discutait. Tu comprends, il veut aider…

Elle s'écroula sur la table, et pleura.

Molly Weasley représentait à elle toute seule tout ce que une mère normalement constituée craignait tout au long d'une vie. Un fils contaminé, atteint pour la vie de malformations sans aucun antidote sur Terre – un fils qui renie sa famille depuis des années et considère ses créateurs comme des moins que rien – une fille dont le cœur est brisé – un fils condamné au baiser des détraqueurs – 2 frères fâchés…

- Accio Kleenex

Hermione se tût en tendant les mouchoirs à Molly et décida d'en venir au point crucial de sa visite.

- Molly, vous avez toujours été bonne pour moi, et je me disais … qu'il serait tout à fait légitime de vous soulager un peu vous et Fleur…Peut-être pourrais-je m'occuper de Stéphie de temps en temps et…

- C'est le bon Dieu qui t'envoie, par la barbe de Merlin ! Les larmes séchées, Mme Weasley souriait à présent alors qu'Hermione paraissait perplexe d'un tel changement d'humeur. Fleur et Bill voulaient emménager dans ce petit cottage près de Londres mais ils se l'interdisaient. Ils veulent rester auprès de moi et de mon mari pour nous aider…Je n'étais évidemment pas d'accord. Et puis…Stéphie avait besoin d'une présence féminine, uhm…jeune, vois-tu ? Comme sa maman, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr. Hermione n'imaginait que trop bien ce que devait ressentir la fille de Ron et Lavande.

Harry m'a toujours dit combien cela avait été dur pour lui…

Molly la coupa

- Harry…oui c'est vrai…Harry…Elle devint pensive, le regard perdu dans le vide, déconnectée. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Où était-il toutes ces années ?

- Je crois qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ron. Je ne sais pas où il ét…

Elle s'empêcha volontairement d'aller plus loin dans son discours.

- Ron est le seul responsable. Pauvre Harry, quelle idée !

Hermione s'approcha encore plus de Mme Weasley et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Non Mme Weasley il n'est pas responsable.

- C'est encore une de vos formules de politesse en Droit ? pour me faire comprendre subtilement qu'il est innocent ?

- Il l'est. Ron fait office de bouc émissaire. Les yeux de Hermione pétillaient. Mais ceux de Molly…ne brillaient pas du tout, en tout cas pas de joie.

Incrédule elle repoussa Hermione en affirmant : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je ne dis que la vérité ! répondit Hermione au tac au tac. Elle pensait qu'en lui apportant cette nouvelle la mère de Ron se sentirait mieux, qu'un peu d'espoir lui rendrait la vie plus douce. Mais pas le moins du monde. Mme Weasley se recula un peu plus et Hermione se leva d'un bond et dit : J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui me croit, et qui témoignera en la faveur de Ronald.

Ebahie, Molly resta bouchée bée. Hermione pensait malheureusement que Mme Weasley réagirait comme cela. Elle était donc obligée de retourner sa dernière carte non sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

- Regardez par la fenêtre il est ici, dans le jardin.

Molly se précipita vers la fenêtre et releva les rideaux. Comme un enfant à qui ses parents ont promis une surprise. Son cœur devait battre à tout rompre, si quelqu'un pouvait prouver que son fils ne méritait pas la mort alors il méritait tout l'or et tout l'amour du monde mais surtout toute sa gratitude. Elle commençait à tressauter d'impatience lorsque Hermione prononça distinctement : IVISIBLI ILLUMINI en pointant sa baguette sur Mme Weasley.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité que Harry avait léguée à Hermione après son incarcération _il_ se cramponnait. Obligé de se tordre pour ne pas être vu, _il_ semblait bossu. Lorsqu'_il_ sût qu'_il_ était visible à l'œil nu, Molly eut un haut le cœur. _Il _s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, le regard fuyant, Molly se décomposait. Hermione allait tout lui expliquer, lorsque soudain...Mme Weasley sortit sa baguette et hurla PROTEGO. Un halo de lumière entoura subitement le Terrier laissant seul de l'autre côté de la porte, _Drago Malefoy._


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

- Hermione, reviens à la raison !C'est un mangemort. Je n'ouvrirai jamais cette porte pour le faire entrer, peut-être pour le tuer mais c'est tout.

- Moi je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas. Vous le ferez vous-même. Molly croyez moi. Hermione n'était pas exaspérée juste très impatiente, l'avidité se lisait dans ses yeux marrons.

Molly la regardait de plus en plus bizarement, son caractère la choquait.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Est-ce bien toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Drago attendait devant la porte vêtu d'un costume noir de moldu en parfait contraste avec ses cheveux blonds comme neige.

Mme Weasley trouvait que ce silence était soupçonneux aussi elle attaqua...

- Comment surnommiez vous Fleur lorsqu'elle est venue au Terrier la toute première fois?

Sans hésiter la langue d'Hermione se délia :

- Fleurk

Du haut des escaliers Fleur portait son bébé, ses cheveux en bataille, le regard déçu...

- Charmant...dit-elle en descendant les marches. Elle vint s'assoeir à la droite de Molly.

- Comment s'appelait le chien baveux de Hagrid?

- Crockdur, et il n'est pas mort, donc il s'appelle toujours comme cela...Elle souffla en détournant la tête. Arrêtez donc cela Molly ! C'est moi Hermione Granger, la seule d'ailleurs. Calmez vous. Je n'aurais jamais amené Drago ici sans être certaine de ce que je fais.

Hermione fit alors signe à Drago de se remettre sous le cape d'invisibilité et elle alla s'assoeir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte.

Molly toujours les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Drago se trouvait décida d'aller la rejoindre, la respiration stagnée.

Arthur qui avait entendu les cris de sa femme s'était assis aussi sur un des acoudoirs du fauteuil, sa baguette à la main, le regard sévère. Ils se demandaient tous les 3 se qu'allait leur raconter Hermione . Il pensaient tous au fond d'eux à quel terrible sort ils pourraient lancer sur Drago lorsqu'Hermione détournerait les yeux. Drago était un traître pour la famille Weasley.

- Lorsque Ron a disparu de la circulation, il a recherché Harry en vain...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Vous vous souvenez certainement que Dumbledore nous a confié une missionà Harry, Ron et moi avant de...mourir. Ron a voulu se lancer tout seul dans les recherches, et après maintes découvertes, il s'est buté à plus fort que lui.

- Lucius Malfoy...rumina Arthur. Il n'était pas plus fort que lui puisqu'il l'a tué !

- Non,non et non ! S'énerva Hermione. Vous n'avez donc plus aucune confiance en votre fils? La chair de votre chair ?

Fleur s'attarda longuement à regarder Esperanza assoupie dans ses bras. Sans doute se demandait-elle si il était possible de ne plus faire confiance à son propre enfant.

Molly et Arthur désespérés se turent ce qui indigna un peu plus leur convive.

- Qu'importe. Vous changerez d'avis bien assez tôt. J'étais comme vous jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert ces lettres chez Ron.

- Quelles lettres? Molly ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeil furtifs dans son jardin, visiblement toujours inquiète.

Hermione leur raconta comment elles étaient allés chez Ron avec Ginny, ce qu'elles avaient découverts et de quelle manière...

- Lavande a dû être capturée juste après notre entr...

- C'est injuste. Cette pauvre fille...murmura Molly tout en serrant la main gauche de son mari dans la sienne.

- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, on ne sait donc pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Sans doute qu'ils l'ont simplement tuée...Les paroles crues d'Hermione choquèrent Fleur qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'était plus qu'un corps Hermione. C'était une mère, une femme, une fille...elle baissa la tête et repoussa quelques larmes de ses doigts fins.

Hermione s'excusa, elle était tellement nerveuse et exitée à la fois qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait de Lavande comme d'une personne morte depuis des siècles. Elle en vint finalement au contenu de ces fameuses lettres.

- Ils s'écrivaient par code. Drago a prit contact auprès de Ron en se faisant passer pour Krum. Ainsi la supercherie n'a pas été révélée, ils avaient très bien calculé leur coup. Les autorités ne soupçonnaient rien. Ils se donnaient des rendez vous.

- Comment as-tu fait alors? Demanda Fleur froidement.

- J'ai eu la chance de connaître Ron et Viktor...ça ne collait pas...pas du tout aux personnages...euh...ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, du moins Ron...

- Et qu'est-ce que Drago vient faire dans l'histoire? Pourquoi écrivait-ilà Ronald? Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis Arthur parla non sans avoir pesé ses mots. Il maintenait toujours sa baguette fermement prêt à sauter sur sa proie s'il le fallait.

- Drago n'est pas un mangemort. Molly pouffa et les yeux de Fleur roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Vous pourrez vérifier sur son bras tout à l'heure ! Uhm...

Cette fois personne ne répliqua.

- Il n'a jamais voulu tuer Dumbledore. D'ailleurs je vous rappelle qu'il ne l'a pas fait...et...euh...oui

Elle racla sa gorge pour gagner du temps.

- Drago était dans le colimateur de Vold...tout le monde frissonna...vous savez que puisque sa mère et son père étaient des mangemorts la suite des choses voulaient que logiquement Drago en devienne un à son tour. Rogue l'a toujours bien aimé et l'a toujours poussé à ce qu'il le rejoigne du côté des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas su résister plus longtemps. On l'a poussé à se surpasser...

- C'est un peu facile...il a toujours été exécrable avec Harry !

- Bien sûr, je ne le nie pas, mais ce n'était que des enfantillages !

- Je n'y crois pas un mot. Tel père tel fils ! Qu'ils aillent au... Arthur s'était mis en colère brusquement. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux, même si cela lui arrivait que de rares fois... Sa femme lui avait mis la main sur les lèvres pour le stopper dans son élan.

- M.Weasley; Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.Votre fils Percy ne vous ressemble pas du tout ! Sa voix était glaciale. Ne jugez pas les gens par rapport à leur famille...Vous le premier.

- C'est pourtant ce que Drago faisait avec toi, non? La Sang de Bourbe ? Ron me racontait tu sais...Fleur avait touché la corde sensible.

Hermione émis un petit rire machinal. Des enfantillages je vous dis...Nous avons 21 ans aujourd'hui ! Croyez moi, je lui ai parlé. Il m'a avoué être l'auteur de ces lettres. Il a voulu aider Ron. De plus vous devez très bien vous rappeler des journaux, il a tenté de dénoncer son père ! Il a trahi les mangemorts. C'est un acte à ne prendre à la légère ! Je pense.

- En quoi pourrait-il aider Ron? Demanda Molly la voix posée et son rythme cardiaque régulé.

- Ron a été forcé de tuer Malfoy selon Drago.

Les 3 autres se regardèrent incrédules. Mais tu nous as dit qu'il ne l'avait pas tué ???

- Il était soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium...Hermione guetta leurs réactions et ne fut pas déçue.

- C'est pour cela qu'il nie tout en bloc ? Il ne s'en souvientpas ! C'est une des caractéristiques de ce charme! Dit Arthur les yeux brillants.

- Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareil? **Qui** tenait la baguette ??

- Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione largua la bombe.

Arthur hocha la tête inlassablement visiblement en train de réfléchir intensément. Mme Weasley ne cessait de ruminer des paroles incompréhensibles : Oh mon Rony... Et Fleur se leva en regardant ses beaux parents : Je ne lui ferai pas confiance si j'étais vous. Ce n'est pas très sain ce revirement de...

- Fais le entrer Hermione. S'il peut nous amener jusqu'à elle, justice sera faite. Je vais mettre au courant les membres de l'Ordre. Arthur s'empara de la poudre de cheminette et disparu dans un nuage gris.

Molly abasourdie ne nia pas, mais resta de marbre.

- Molly ! Fleur furieuse n'en revenait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Fleur. S'il n'est pas convaincant je le tue sur la palier. Dit Mme Weasley aussi bien pour se rassurer elle-même que pour décompresser l'atmosphère.

Hermione ne fut pas choquée d'entendre ces paroles d'ailleurs elle consentit. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien, mais si une once d'incertitude la titillait dans un des tiroirs de son cerveau en ébullition.

Molly sortit sa baguette fébrilement pendant que Fleur et Esperanza allèrent dans la chambre de Ginny. Il était clair pour Hermione que Fleur allait transplaner pour prévenir Bill. Il fallait faire très vite. Hermione se rua vers la porte consciente que son seul espoir pour libérer Ron ne tenait qu'à un fil.

_Il enleva alors la cape d'Harry. Quelle ironie du sort? Combien de fois Harry Potter l'avait observé à son insu sous cette cape...aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait ce privilège et il en était plus que content : il jubilait. Devant les lui 10 sorciers apparurent en sortant de la cheminée, les baguettes tendues vers lui, des tremblements sur leurs visages. Le père Weasley déterminé s'avança vers Drago en lui pointant la baguette sous l'oeil gauche : Donne moi ce qu'il y a dans tes poches._

_Il ne rechigna pas et lui donna sa baguette en montrant ses poches vides._

_La conversation qui allait suivre était cruciale pour toutes les personnes dans le Terrier en ce jour d'automne. Hermione lui lança des regards inquiets, les membres de l'Ordre étaient livides, mais Drago Malefoy **lui** était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir se racheter auprès de son Maître..._


	22. Congratulations

**Aujourd'hui 5 août 2007, 18h56, je ferme le livre...il n'y a plus de page derrière...**

Je me permets de faire cet article pour rendre un hommage des plus sincère et admiratif à J.K Rowling, après avoir terminé la lecture de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Ce livre était fantastique, formidablement bien écrit, et bien sûr extrêmement surprenant du début à la fin.

Je sais bien qu'elle ne lira jamais ces quelques mots, mais je me sentais obligée de les écrire.

Pendant 10 ans j'ai dévoré ses 7 livres and pendant ces 10 annnées je n'ai fait que rêver à ce monde magique aussi beau que terrifiant.

C'est une nouvelle page dans ma vie qui se tourne, les aventures d'Harry Potter sont terminées, et j'en suis bien triste !

Chapeau bas à votre ingéniosité.

En attendant le 26 octobre, chers français, imaginez tout ce que vous voudrez mais ce dernier tome reste tout simplement tellement haut dessus de toute opinion, que je le crois sincèrement…mettez vous à l'anglais ! Petite dédicasse à ma soeur et à ma meilleure amie qui ne dorment plus depuis que je connais_** LA FIN.**_

Rendez vous très vite pour la suite de notre fan fic

_Chaudron & Noirix_


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Harry était assis seul dans un coin de la cour de récré. Même si sa conversation avec Ron commençait à dater, il était toujours autant chamboulé. Il avait vu briller dans ses yeux la lueur de l'espoir, et cela valait vraiment plus que tout l'or du monde.

Harry avait sous les yeux un bout de parchemin, écrit par Hermione. Au premier regard, c'était un simple papier d'avocat, une procédure, avec des mots bien compliqués que les contrôleurs de courriers n'aimaient pas vérifier car cela leur faisait perdre du temps. Mais aux yeux d'Harry, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. C'était une lettre codée grâce à l'intelligence d'Hermione ; codes qu'ils avaient crées il y a quelques années à Poudlard. Manifestement, les nouvelles étaient bouleversantes.

D'abord Drago Malefoy. Mais que venait-il faire ici lui ? Avec Hermione ? D'où pouvait venir la confiance si aveugle que lui vouait tout à coup Hermione ? Les lettres de Ron ? Harry n'était pas convaincu…et il priait pour que les membres de la famille Weasley restent sur leurs gardes. Harry n'avait pas prévu cela. Il en toucherait un mot à Ron, lors de leur prochain rendez-vous en salle de correction.

Ensuite venait un autre problème. Les Horcruxes… qui étrangement, étaient liées à un prisonnier des plus originaux de cette forteresse : Greyback.

Durant ces mois de recherche, Harry avait découvert que Greyback était un pion plus important que les oui dires. Célèbre sbire de Voldemort parmi tant d'autres, il y a encore quelques années de cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trahi le loup garou et l'avait fait enfermé à Azkaban. Greyback devenait en effet trop dangereux et ne méritait plus sa place au sein de la garde rapprochée du Mage Noir. Greyback n'avait jamais pu être fidèle au Mage Noir car il tuait quiconque se mettait sur son passage : les sang mêlés, les sang purs, les sang de bourbe…_tout_. Or, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne philosophait pas ainsi. Bien que soumis à Voldemort, Greyback était pourvu d'une rancune hors pair et s'était juré une prochaine vengeance. Hors il était coincé et hautement surveillé, ici. Cependant, il tombait peu à peu dans l'oubli, avec toute la polémique qui se tramait dans le monde des sorciers...Mais le côté étrange de la chose c'était que Voldemort avait dû oublier ( ou alors l'ignorait-il ? ) que Greyback…_savait_ où se trouvait l'un des Horcruxes !!! Il l'avait mis dans la confidence implicitement... Ceci était l'une des découvertes les plus importantes de Harry.

Ce dernier avait peu à peu oublié cette histoire, étant donné que l'évasion s'annonçait plus dure que prévue, mais Hermione lui avait inconsciemment rappelé en lui parlant de sa propre recherche des Horcruxes avec l'aide…de Drago. A ces mots, les poils hérissés, un courant d'air froid dans le creux de l'échine lui donna envie de vomir. Hermione l'avait-elle trahi ? Avait-elle partagé leur secret sur la quête des horcruxes avec Drago ? Ce fils de mangemort ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle savait parfaitement que feu Dumbledore avait ordonné à Harry de ne parler à personne d'autres qu'à Ron et Hermione de leur mission.

Harry bouillonnait de colère en imaginant l'homme aux cheveux blonds plaqués si près de son amie. Mais il devait maîtriser sa colère pour conserver le plus possible ses sentiments. Hermione savait parfaitement se protéger toute seule de toutes façons...

Fred s'approcha du Survivant et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demanda-t-il en pointant le parchemin froissé.

- ça dépend de ta définition de « bonnes »…

Harry préférait lui épargner la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille à cause de Drago qui était tel le loup dans la bergerie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher l'affaire Greyback. Cela devenait pour l'Elu bien trop dur de garder toutes ces informations pour lui seul.

- Tu voudrais dire que ce monstre a de l'importance pour quelqu'un ?

- Une importance capitale même.

- Et ben elle est bien bonne celle là ! Dit moi en plus…

- Non, Fred…il détourna son regard…tu sais bien que je ne peux pas

Fred frustré changea de sujet en hochant la tête :

- Et au fait où en es-tu de l'évasion ?

- Et bien justement, il y a un changement dans l'affaire…

- Quel genre de changement ?…il réfléchit…Par la Barbe du Baron Sanglant, Greyback est au courant ? c'est ça que tu n'oses pas me dire Harry ?

Fred commença à être sur ses gardes. Harry prit son souffle et :

- Non…Euh…je ne sais pas comment te le dire…Il faut que Greyback fasse parti de l'équipe. On a besoin de lui.

Fred eut un temps de réaction.

- QUOI ?! TU as besoin de lui !! Il éclata de rire.

- Oui , tu as raison, j'ai besoin de lui. Dumbledore m'a laissé une mission, et si je te dis que Greyback en fait parti c'est que c'est vrai ! Si tu m'en empêches, tu retourneras en prison et tu y trouveras peut être toute ta famille cette fois-ci ! Voldemort est toujours bien présent, et plus que jamais fais moi confiance, l'extérieur fait peur à voir tellement la situation est affolante, on se doit de continuer la guerre lorsqu'on sera sorti ! … On l'amadouera…Il y eut un court silence.

La voix de Harry était si mûre qu'elle fit taire les reproches de Fred.

- OK, finit-il par dire. C'est toi le chef après tout, si je te fais confiance pour nous sortir de là, je te fais confiance pour le reste. Mais Greyback…ça va pas être de la tarte, jte le dis ! Il a voulu tuer mon frère, et résultat il lui a brisé sa vie. Tu comprends il a une dette envers tous les membres de ma famille pour ne pas l'avoir déjà tué.

- Hélas je le sais…c'est ça qui m'embête…il va falloir la jouer fine !

Tous deux se turent et fixèrent le reste de la cour, puis machinalement le côté sud où avait l'habitude de se tenir **ce** monstre…


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON hurla-t-il en se débattant. Mais le sort était trop puissant.

- Si, je t'assure que demain soir il ne sera plus en vie. Il ira rejoindre ses parents sous la Terre. Quoique pour se qu'il doit en rester…dit-elle en ricana

- Vous êtes monstrueuse, une énorme … aïe … Il ne tenait plus en place. Son épaule allait se déboîter, du sang commençait à sortir de ses oreilles.

- Oh, tu ne pleures pas ? comme c'est mignon. Tes parents eux étaient bien meilleurs pour ce qui est de l'imploration…Elle imita une voix grave : je vous en prie, ayez pitié…ahaha ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a fait le plus rire ! Elle me baisait les pieds ! Bon je t'avoue que cela ne me déplaisait pas sur le moment et … Mais tu résistes dites donc !

- Laissez mes parents là où ils sont, mégère…je préfère mourir que de vous supplier. Ses joues étaient écarlates, son bras gauche semblait complètement désarticulé. Il crispait ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais il poussa un cri effrayant.

Bellatrix rigola puis se tût lorsqu'elle entendit des docteurs qui se rapprochaient de la chambre.

Elle s'approcha de Neville, de sorte que ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre de ses yeux. Si tu parles, je la tuerai elle aussi.

Le jeune Londubat ne protesta pas en continuant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il m'avait semblé entendre quelqu'un crier.

- Oh tu sais Jimmy, on est dans le quartier des fous donc bon…

- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils s'éloignèrent en pouffant.

Le pouls de Neville commença à s'emballer de plus bel après ce court instant de répit. Puis il céda, il pleura et hurla à l'aide. Mais Bellatrix avait dû le sentir venir car elle lui avait lié la langue par un sort digne du Prince au Sang Mêlé…

Le regard de la plus fidèle servante de Vous Savez Qui se mit à briller de mille feux. Elle allait enfin tuer la famille entière de ces traîtres…et être récompenser.

- Harry Potter sera mort ce soir **et toi**, tu ne verras pas l'aube je te le promets…**Avad**…

Au même instant à Azkaban

Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans leurs cellules après la récré, comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se parler.

Seulement, un détail ne put échapper à leur sens à l'affût, depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau enfermés : une brise de plus en plus froide circulait dans la prison. Les deux amis furent alors séparés, car la cellule de Ron se trouvait en quarantaine. Un coup de vent surnaturel se mit à danser autour des captifs.

Tout à coup une alarme se déclancha vers les bureaux et Harry regarda l'eau des toilettes se gelait soudain. Il rencontra le regard étonné de Fred. Le bruit était assourdissant, il ressemblait étrangement au son qui émanait de l'œuf pendant le Tournoi des 3 sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pass…

Le bruit métallique et grinçant des portes des cellules qui s'ouvrent le coupa et sous le choc il vit que toutes les portes de la tour Ouest ( où ils étaient enfermés) s'ouvrirent en même temps !! Chose totalement incongrue et impossible à l'origine !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Fred sortit prudemment devant sa cellule ouverte et observa plusieurs prisonniers qui déambulaient déjà dans les couloirs ; trop content d'être enfin « libres ». Harry restait fortement sur ses gardes, ses soupçons grandissaient…des Détraqueurs ne devaient pas être bien loin…Mais c'était impossible. Les Détraqueurs veillent à la sécurité des…

Soudain, ils entendirent des gardiens hurler pour tenter de garder la situation en main :

- Restez où vous êtes ! Ne sortez pas de vos cellules ! C'est un contretemps ! Ne bougez pas !!!! Ou je vous tue un par un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit lui ? Qu'on va rester sagement dedans alors qu'on peut aller … dehors !!!! s'écria un prisonnier, auquel répondirent par une affirmation collective un bon nombre de ses camarades. La peur de voir le mâton pointant sa baguette sur chacun des prisonniers était bien inférieure à l'angoisse que semblait éprouver ce dernier face à cette foule surexcitée.

Et tout-à-coup ce fut la cohue. Une foule déchaînée se rua de toute part. Personne ne faisait attention à rien, ils cassaient tout sur leur passage, le poids des années d'enfermement et d'enfer se faisait alors sentir. Personne ne pensait à la manière dont ils seraient punis…Il y avait une chance infime de s'évader, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Harry et Fred sortirent alors de la cellule à leur tour pour aller s'enfoncer dans le chaos quand ils virent un peu plus loin, une grande ombre noire se précipiter sur un des prisonniers. Le froid était glacial, le cri était strident et glaçait encore plus que la température. Et ils virent ce prisonnier se faire embrasser par cette bête déchaînée en lui aspirant les quelques parcelles de bonheur qui lui restaient.

- Les Détraqueurs !!! Harry, on peut pas aller par là !

- Suis-moi ! Il faut qu'on trouve Luna ! On est en danger là !

Ils s'élancèrent dans la direction opposée et ouvrirent aisément les portes, habituellement fermées. Mais d'autres prisonniers avaient eu cette idée et la cohue régnait bientôt autour d'eux également. Ils allaient être séparés à tout moment tellement la bousculade était générale. Mais Harry tenait fermement la poche de Fred ; ) Il arrivèrent tant bien que mal, et non sans avoir pris quelques coups, dans la tour des femmes. Mais ce n'étaient plus des femmes, c'étaient des tigresses enragées qu'on venait de laisser s'échapper. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit distinctement une sorcière qui sortit une lame de rasoir de sa bouche et l'enfonça dans le ventre du gardien qui lui barrait le passage. Il tomba raide mort, le visage révulsé, devant eux. Fred tira Harry pour qu'il le franchisse, car ce dernier s'était précipité vers ce corps sans vie. La tueuse lui prit sa baguette et partit ; mais très vite elle fit demi-tour en posant intensément son regard cerné sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand il se décida à suivre Fred la fameuse femme leur barra le passage. Ses cheveux frisés roux lui cachaient ses yeux.

- Qu'éf que vous faites là ? La touf des hommes n'est pas paf ifi… Elle avait manifestement un cheveux sur la langue.

Oh…mais f'est Harry Poffer. Elle releva une mèche qui la gênait pour pouvoir l'hypnotiser grâce à ses yeux bleu océan. Elle fit valser sa nouvelle baguette machiavéliquement sur chacune des parties du corps d'Harry…elle prenait un certain plaisir à les regarder se décomposer.

- Endo…

**[ suivez notre conseil, voici la musique de fond que nous imaginons parfaitement se mêler à nos mots...copier ce lien, et lisez en même temps, frisson garanti ! **

http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/128430/mercutio/Immediate20Music20-20Mercutio

Luna arriva soudain, se jeta sur la sorcière armée, en la tapant de toutes ses forces. Fred et Harry vinrent finalement l'aider et dans le feu de l'action, tout le monde se débattant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, la baguette du défunt gardien se brisa en 2. Harry jura mentalement.

- Harry ! Harry ! Fred !

Trop perdus dans leur pensée, Luna les fit revenir à la réalité. Sa lèvre supérieure qui saignait abondamment, et un œil au beurre noir.

- Ils sont là pour te tuer Harry !

- Luna ! Tu vas bien ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- On a pas le temps de discuter, il faut sortir de là, il faut chercher Ron !

Les laissant dans patauger dans l'incompréhension totale, elle prit leurs mains et les entraîna dans un corridor presque désert. Loin derrière eux, désarmée craintive et haineuse, la sorcière hurlait comme une folle se faisant piétiner par les autres car ils l'avaient attachée à un poteau avec ses cheveux habités par le Diable.

- On est où là ?

Le tumulte semblait bien loin maintenant.

Du côté des femmes, je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous mener, mais il faut s'éloigner le plus possible du groupe de prisonniers. La respiration haletante, Luna s'essuya sa lèvre de ses petits doigts en marquant sa joue d'une large traînée de sang.

- Comment tu sais qu'ils sont là pour Harry ?

Je l'ai entendu dire par des Mangemort femmes.

- Que font-elles encore à Azkaban ?

- Des espionnes à ce qui parait. Voldemort a besoin d'yeux partout. Il y en a même chez les hommes.

- T'en sais des choses ! s'exclama Fred.

- Oui…avec Neville on avait beaucoup…elle se tût brusquement…Je ne parle pas beaucoup mais j'entends beaucoup. De quel côté allons-nous ?

Devant eux deux portes étaient fermées. Ils hésitèrent pendant quelques secondes puis franchirent celle de droite. Erreur…

Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils virent un des pires cauchemars se retourner vers eux. Un Détraqueur. Un immense monstre, la gueule béante, qui sans se soucier de Fred et Luna, descendit lentement mais sûrement vers Harry.

Celui-ci sentit tout son corps se congeler, et puisa jusqu'au plus profond de lui pour tenter de s'enfuir. Mais sans baguette, impossible de résister à l'attraction du Détraqueur qui fait défiler dans votre esprit les pires souvenirs qui nous hantent. _La fin était proche_. Harry ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant qu'il allait mourir sans pouvoir se défendre. Il regarda Fred qui se cachai les yeux, visiblement il se demandait aussi ce qu'un baiser mortel pouvait faire…

Harry Potter allait donc mourir ; son cœur battait à tout rompre, Luna commençait à pleurer lorsque soudain…

EXPECTO PATRONUM !!!

_UN éclair. Un merveilleux cheval argenté_ fondit sur le Détraqueur et puis plus rien. Harry reprit son souffle, Fred accourut vers lui et Luna se retourna vers la baguette qui venait de les sauver.

- Ginny ?!

- Harry, Fred, Luna est-ce que ça va ? J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard, j'ai mis du temps à vous trouver ! Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu en suspension sous l'effet du sort si puissant qu'elle venait de lancer impeccablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Fred en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Mon bureau vient d'être assiégé, il y a eu une invasion de Détraqueur qui venait d'autre part. On soupçonne les Détraqueurs qui ont rejoint Voldemort. C'est la toute première rébellion à laquelle j'assiste.

- Tu veux dire que tous les Détraqueurs ne sont pas à son service ?

- Non, les quelques Détraqueurs qui sont à Azkaban sont encore sous notre contrôle. Pour combien de temps encore, cela dépendra de la puissance qu'acquérra Voldemort. Enfin bref, ces invasions ont apparemment étaient programmées et ils sont là pour te capturer Harry et t'amener à…

- J'ai compris ça, en effet. Bon, ne traînons pas, il faut trouver Ron.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Vous devriez vous réfugier avec les gardiens ou dans les cellules, non ? Ron est protégé là haut dans sa tour.

- Soeurette…on a vu un des gardiens se faire poignarder par une femme sous nos yeux, ils sont dépassé, le danger est partout, on ne sera tranquille nulle part. Un vent froid gagna alors leur couloir. Les cheveux des filles volèrent.

- Donc tu viens avec nous aussi, déclara Harry en la tirant par le poignet ; et euh…MERCI GINNY.

- Ils se remirent à courir en direction du couloir de la mort où les cris hystériques faisaient écho jusque dans les entrailles de la Terre.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Des Détraqueurs volaient bas. La scène était effrayante, des baisers mortels se multipliaient. Le patronus de Ginny devenait de moins en moins efficace, du coup Harry lui emprunta sa baguette pour leur venir en aide. Pendant que son cerf argenté faisait fuir ses ombres encagoulées, ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin. _Mais vers où ? _

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation étrange qu'on se dirige vers les cachots ?? Je vous ai dit que cela ne servait à rien.

Fred et Luna regardèrent Harry, ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas prévenu Ginny qu'il allait tenter de s'évasion. Harry réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde puis débita :

- Regarde un peu Ginny ! Tous les Détraqueurs nous suivent ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille d'autre ? Ils se dirigent vers la cellule de Ron ! Tu ne veux pas le laisser quand même ?? Parce que moi non !

Conscient que son excuse était quelque peu bidon, il serra la main de Ginny un peu plus dans la sienne. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et se remirent alors à courir pour tenter de semer les Détraqueurs. Au loin, les cris retentissaient et se mélangeaient avec les sanglotements de Luna. Fred semblait possédé par une force invisible car c'était maintenant lui qui menait le groupe et qui prenait la baguette pour lancer son patronus. L'idée de pouvoir s'évader et surtout de sortir Ron de ce guêt-apens lui donnait des ailes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent du côté des hommes qui se retournaient à l'unisson en voyant passer Luna et Ginny.

- Eh les gars, y a de la poulette ! lança d'une voix bourrue un prisonnier qui 3 secondes plus tard fût éventré. Harry faillit vomir et si Fred n'avait pas hurlé _Stupefix_, Luna aurait subi le même châtiment.

Le spectacle était unique, sans précédent, et sans solution apparente.

Du haut des cellules aux étages supérieurs, on pouvait voir de multiples bagarres, du sang se mêler à des potions préparées sans doute avec soin depuis un certain temps. Ainsi, les gardiens étant déjà très inférieurs en nombre, ne pouvaient plus du tout maîtriser quoique ce soit. Et au milieu du chaos, 4 personnes essayaient en vain de s'extirper des bras de la Mort.

- T'es sûre de toi, soeurette ? lança Fred, en pleine course.

- Evidemment ! On va à mon bureau, il nous faut la clé de la cellule de Ron, répondit Ginny qui était maintenant convaincue des paroles de Harry. Les Détraqueurs ne les suivaient pas seulement eux, ils voulaient aussi tuer Ron, son frère. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

- Comment ça, la « clé » ? Elle n'est pas fermée par un sort ?

- Non, pas ces cellules-là. En général, les prisonniers qui s'y trouvent sont bien trop dangereux pour que n'importe quel gardien puisse ouvrir les portes.

Luna, Harry, Fred et Ginny courraient toujours en tentant d'éviter tous les obstacles que dressait devant eux la foule de prisonniers, gardiens, Détraqueurs en furie.

Tout-à-coup, ils stoppèrent net à quelques mètres du bureau de Ginny, qui étaient encerclé par une bande de prisonniers à l'allure assez perverse.

- Hé docteur !!! J'ai mal au cœur, un p'tit baiser me f'rait pas d'mal, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, hein ?? s'écria l'un d'eux.

- Mais non, c'est pas un docteur, c'est une doctrice d'abord !

- N'importe quoi !! ALLEZ DOC' sortez d'ici ou on défonce TOUT !!!

Ginny était plaquée contre le mur et des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos.

- T'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui dit calmement Harry. Fred, Luna trouvez la cellule de Ron pour que tout soit prêt quand on arrivera avec la clé.

Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent, effarées, vers lui.

- Faites ce que je vous dit, Ginny et moi on va récupérer cette maudite clé. Allez !

Fred et Luna s'élancèrent donc dans la direction opposée tandis que Ginny se cramponnait inconsciemment à Harry.

- On va passer par l'autre côté.

- Quel autre côté ? y'a pas d'autre côté !!

- La fenêtre, ma chère !

- QUOI ??!

Harry essayait de lancer une corde vers la fenêtre du bureau. Ginny et lui se trouvaient sur le rebord d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur le couloir de pierre le plus froid d'Azkaban et grâce à la baguette de Ginny, ils avaient pu transformer leurs deux ceintures réunies en une corde, afin d'atteindre le bureau. Dans le bureau de Ginny l'enfer semblait régner. Les pseudo malades cherchaient dans chaque recoin de la salle leur Docteur.

- Essaies de la guider avec ta baguette, dit Harry, les pieds à la limite du rebord. A l'extérieur les vagues s'écrasaient sur les murs de la prison. Une chute aurait été mortelle.

- Attention tu vas tomber ! Attends j'arrive pas à viser…

- Dépêche-toi !

Soudain, ses pieds avaient lâcher le sol et un cri retentit.

- HARRRYYY !!!!

Mais Harry était toujours là…suspendu à la corde qui, au dernier moment s'était enroulée autour du loquet de la fenêtre.

- Tout va bien, maintenant saute sur mon moi et…

- Hé, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités là !

… et on basculera sur la fenêtre.

- Mais t'es fou ! Et si je tombe…

- Allez, lance-ttoooiii !

Ginny ferma les yeux et se rattrapa au cou de Harry. La pression fut telle qu'ils furent propulsés contre la fenêtre, qui céda sous leur poids. La vitre vola en éclats et les morceaux atterrirent en vrac sur le sol gelé de la salle d'examen.

Ginny se releva et se rua vers son bureau. Dans la foulée, elle ne vit pas qu'il y avait du monde et heurta un corps. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux sur le Directeur de la prison, Ombrage et trois autres gardiens. Heureusement Harry n'était pas derrière elle, ce qui l'inquièta grandement.

- Mlle Weasley, vous n'avez rien, j'espère ! dit le Directeur en l'aidant à se relever.

- Euh non, ça va…je…

- Ca va, on a tout arranger, l'ordre a été rétablie, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur des voyous qui vous harcelaient, déclara Ombrage d'une voix sucrée. En revanche, si vous vouliez nous quitter après ce qu'il vient de se passer, nous n'en serions pas étonn…

- Dolores !

- Mais que s'est-il passé, Mr le Directeur ?

- On a eu des renforts, une dizaine d'aurors sont venus nous aider et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais…ne partez pas !!! C'est si difficile de trouver des médecins pour cette prison, vous n'avez pas idée ! Je vous le demande comme un service, Mademoiselle.

- Euh…non, non je reste, ça va aller…

Ginny espérait en son fort intérieur qu'ils ne découvriraient pas Harry, caché dans la salle d'examen comme elle le pensait.

- Comment êtes vous arriver, au fait ? demanda Ombrage, en s'introduisant dans la salle d'examen.

- NON !!

Ginny ainsi que le Directeur et les gardiens l'avaient suivie et c'est une salle vide qu'ils découvrirent. La jeune fille fut soulagée mais elle inspecta les moindres recoins de l'œil…où était passé Harry ? Et s'il se faisait prendre en train d'essayer de libérer Ron ? L'inquiétude la saisit et les sueurs froides redevinrent aussi violentes que tout à l'heure. Et s'il arrivait trop tard… ?

* * *

Fred et Luna s'étaient postés au sous-sol, vers l'entrée du couloir de la Mort, sûrement l'endroit le plus horrible du monde, comme le pensait Fred.

- J'espère qu'ils vont réussir et vite revenir…se lamenta Luna.

- Chut !

Fred et Luna se plaquèrent contre le mur et observèrent une scène des plus surprenantes.

Trois gros balourds arrivèrent et se calèrent dans un coin du mur. Et au milieu d'eux, se tenait un monstre essoufflé et étrangement maintenu.

- C'est Greyback !! souffla Luna à Fred. Mais que lui veulent-ils ? Ils ont une baguette !! Nom d'une nargole à 6 pattes !

- Alors gros plein de soupe ! On fait moins le malin, là, hein ?!! Si tu savais le nombre d'heureux que je vais faire ici lorsque je leur offrirai ta dépouille !!! lança le chef de la bande.

- Hé ! Vous croyez que ça se vend cher de la peau de loup garou ?? ahahaha !! s'écria le second le visage plein de cicatrices.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me tuer ?!! Hypocrites ! s'écria Greyback.

- Ouais, je crois bien que…ouais !!! Tu vois ça ? ( il brandit la baguette sous son nez ) ça peut être mortel…si on connaît les bons sorts…

Fred et Luna étaient effarés devant cette scène.

- Quelle chance nous avons ! Plus de Greyback ! On aura rien eu à faire, Charlie ton frère sera vengé en fin de compte ! Les ennuis sont finis, qu'en penses-tu Fred ?

- Sauf quand on sait s'en servir !!!!!!

Fred avait bondi hors de sa cachette sans prévenir Luna et s'apprêtait à se confronter aux trois truands.

- Fred !

Luna bondit à son tour, geste qu'elle regretta bien vite.

Greyback profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se dépêtrer des deux prisonniers et sauta d'un bond.

- Eh bien, fit-il de sa voix caverneuse, je crois qu'à présent on est trois contre trois, messieurs ! Vous allez payer !!

Le loup garou était encore plus étonné que Luna de ce changement de situation.

Le chef des truands brandit sa baguette à l'aveuglette, à cause de la frayeur due à la libération du loup garou. Le sort qui en sortit fut minable et alla ricocher sur un pan de mur, pour ensuite tomber sur un de ses compères.

Pendant ce temps, Greyback s'acharna sur le troisième et Fred prit à part le chef qui tenait la baguette. Luna poussa un cri, quand elle découvrit le cadavre du bandit que Greyback avait mordu dans les organes vitaux, et se plaqua contre le mur. Le monstre se rua sur le deuxième et l'assomma d'un coup de griffes. Fred se débattait toujours avec le chef quand celui-ci se retourna rapidement et fila un bon coup de coude à un gars qui s'approchait de lui. Le coup le propulsa contre le mur et sa tête se cogna si fort qu'il en retomba net par terre.

Dans son élan, Greyback se jeta sur le chef, qui fut plus agile et prit ses jambes à son cou. Avant de lui courir après, le monstre tourna ses yeux révulsés de folie vers Fred allongé par terre, le front en sang et vers Luna recroquevillée dans un coin…_deux proies idéales, faibles et appétissantes_…Pourtant il fit demi tour et partit vers le fuyard.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

- Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a une alerte de niveau Z à Azkaban !! Bill venait d'arriver en trombe par la cheminée, de la poudre violette encore dans ses cheveux longs.

Les membres de la famille Weasley se regardèrent avec de grands yeux humides. S'il arrivait malheur à Ron, Fred, Harry ou même…

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que Ginny est isolée ? Les pensées de chacun s'étaient unies dans la voix vacillante de Mme Weasley.

- Ils disent que son bureau est hors de cause, reste à savoir si elle y était !

- Etait ??

- Eh bien oui, ils ont envoyé des Aurors, Tonks y est allée, c'est comme cela que j'ai été mis au courant. C'est terminé, l'Ordre a fait le ménage…

- Quelle sens de la formule chéri ! Fleur s'était changée, et alla à la droite de son mari.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir Hermione avec Coquecigrue, comme ça elle ira là bas …et elle saura, enfin…si…

Mme Weasley émue était tellement habituée à pleurer que les seuls instants où ses yeux semblaient secs relevaient de l'exception.

- Je vais aussi prévenir Georges…dit Bill en baissant la voix.

Quelques instants plus tard le petit hibou s'envola en laissant derrière lui une famille dévastée…

Porté par le vent, l'animal de compagnie des Weasley volait très haut dans le ciel gris. Cela faisait des jours et des jours que les rayons de soleil n'avaient pas percé les nuages impénétrables. Sous cette petite bête, on pouvait entrapercevoir le Chemin de Traverse totalement vide. Et si on zoomait un peu plus, les magasins étaient tous fermés, les vitres éclatées, et des affiches non statiques qui recouvraient les murs.

_Le chaos._

Rien, à part l'angoisse oppressante lorsqu'on tourne sur une nouvelle petite route étroite. Terminée l'époque où les élèves de Poudlard avaient le droit de venir faire leurs emplettes ici, finie le temps où cette rue mythique rassemblaient les plus grands commerçants de l'Angleterre. _Aujourd'hui c'était le néant._

Sur la porte d'entrée de chez Rosemerta, quelqu'un avait gravé à l'aide d'une baguette le mot : TRAITRESSE.

Lorsque Coquecigrue la reconnut, il était déjà trop tard, elle venait d'entrer dans le jadis bar bondé si plaisant.

* * *

Hermione Granger suivait Drago Malefoy dans le pub en ruine. Hermione savait que Rosemerta avait été tuée par les mains mêmes de Fol Œil lorsqu'il avait su que c'était elle qui avait conduit Dumbledore dans le piège. Il n'eut jamais une once de remord lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium…Pour Alastor Maugrey, seuls les faibles tombaient dans le traquenard de ce sort impardonnable. Et Hermione se souvint alors très clairement du premier cour qu'ils avaient eu en 4ème année lui. Sans doute pour se donner du courage à avancer, elle sourit en se disant intérieurement qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey…

Drago Malfoy sûr de lui traversa les décombres en prenant soin de ne pas salir sa cape noire.

Il avait raconté à Hermione qu'il allait l'emmener sur les lieux du crime, histoire de voir ce qui était interdit au public. Malfoy étant le fils du défunt disparu avait le droit de s'y rendre, Hermione avait préparé du polynectar pour prendre la forme d'une journaliste peu connue. Elle s'était dit qu'elle prendrait l'apparence de Rita Skeeter mais très vite elle s'était fait une raison…inutile d'attirer tous les regards.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui devait être un cagibi où des bièraubeurres étaient entassées reliées entre elles par des toiles d'araignée.

- Bon, il faut le trouver maintenant.

- Le portoloin ? s'écria Hermione en tentant de s'extirper des toiles d'araignée qui l'empêchaient d'avancer.

- Exactement. C'est une de ses bouteilles devant toi…La seule chosr que je sais, enfin…mon père me disait quand il était encore en v…uhm…que lorsqu'on la touchait elle vibrait et laissait échapper quelques paroles en fourchelang.

- Bon eh bien, puisqu'on le doit…

Hermione entreprit les recherches et avala quelques gouttes de son polynectar de sorte que lorsqu'elle trouva la bonne bouteille ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses et elle avait dû prendre 10 centimètres.

- Sexy…lacha Drago ce qui déclencha un rougissement intense sur les nouvelles joues de Hermione, qui dorénavant s'appellait Mélusine Baxter.

Finalement il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui recouvrait la bouteille vibrante et venant de l'intérieur un petit serpent apparut. Hermione cria et faillit la laisser tomber. Heureusement Drago lui maintint la main et la rassura.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu vas voir il va parler, et puis, il va disparaître.

Un sifflement retentit, un sifflement enivrant et effrayant à la fois. Affolée, la jeune avocate rencontra le regard confiant de Drago qui enregistrait les « paroles » du serpent. Depuis quand comprenait-il le fourchelang ? se dit-elle intérieurement. Lorsque le silence revint Hermione savait qu'ils allaient transplaner.

Seulement au même moment Coquecigrue apparut avec le petit parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Drago le vit instantanément et eut un fort pressentiment. Il lui claqua la porte au moment même où il allait entré car un bruit sourd cogna et retentit dans le cagibi.

- Qu'est-ce … ? Hermione n'avait rien vu de la scène seulement entendu.

Mais pour elle, pas le temps de s'intéresser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Drago les avait fait transplaner dans un parking de moldu souterrain. Des moldus marchaient dans tous les sens, garant ou démarrant leurs voitures…mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient voir qu'au milieu du parking il y avait un carré tracé à la craie avec des résidus de sang éparpillés à l'intérieur.

Drago qui tenait toujours fermement Hermione posa de son autre main la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs 2 corps puis il l'incita à avancer vers ce carré invisible…

Pendant ce temps Coquecigrue était toujours par terre, son aile droite presque brisée en 2, se demandant comment il allait faire pour apporter le message à Hermione Granger.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

– _Alors voilà, tout ça pour ça_ pensa Hermione.

Grâce à de nombreux sorts « rappeltout » la jeune avocate avait pu revivre en direct la mort de Lucius Malefoy. Drago l'avait laissée faire, en restant dans un coin, à l'observer. Hermione s'était acharnée, persuadée au fond d'elle que Ron était innocent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne fait que me mentir..._elle essuya le début de larmes naissantes qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Elle recula un peu plus, et le cercle invisible disparu. Elle redevenait perceptible pour les autres passants...tout comme Drago.

A ce moment là un 4x4 démara en marche arrière.

– Maman regarde là, y a une dame qui était invisible, elle pleure . Un petit garçon pointait du doigts Hermione, assis à l'arrière du véhicule.

– Tobby, tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises, au sinon adieu tes jeux vidéos.

Hermione et l'enfant se dévisagèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fut impossible de prolonger ce regard.

Elle prit une inspiration et regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune homme blond.

– Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Drago? Je croyais que tu me montrerais des preuves que Rogue était là. Au lieu de ça, un peu plus de soupçons s'entassent sur Ron.

Il éteignit sa cigarette avec son pied, puis s'approcha d'elle et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

– Rentrons chez moi, tu verras. J'ai une pensine. En décortiquant tout ce que tu viens de voir , tu remarqueras les anomalies. Et puis, j'ai un ami très doué sur le sujet, qui viendra nous donner des réponses. **Fais moi c...**

A ce début de phrase, Hermione frissonna. Que dirait Harry s'il la voyait pactiser avec l'ennemi ? « des enfantillages des enfantillages » se répéta-t-elle...

Ils transplanèrent instannément en allant se cacher dans l'ascenseur.

Le manoir de Drago était immense. Très peu coloré, et guère nettoyé mais majestueux...en se tenant à la rembarde de l'escalier, les doigts d'Hermione relevaient de grosses couches de poussière. Les lustres et les meubles étaient impériaux. Les miroirs étaient brisés, les toiles d'araignée se multipliaient...la pièce centrale sentait le renfermement.Cependant Drago ne prit pas le soin de lancer un sort de rangement même lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Hermione. Au contraire, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre où il en sortit une bassine de pierre, recouvertes de perles noires uniques en leur genre, qui aurait sans doute plu à Mme Trelawney.

Soudain, un homme encapuchonné sortit de la cuisine. Hermione avait sorti instinctivement sa baguette, la respiration haletante mais...

–Reg ! Non Hermione, non. Voici Reg mon ami. Le seul d'ailleurs...Il est muet. Mais son sens visuel est très développé. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à _voir_, à comprendre, que Ron était innocent. Que quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu tuer mon père.

Hermione tenta de se calmer et de le croire, même si elle n'était guère convaincue. Cet homme dégageait la peur, l'inquiétude, l'oppression, la mort...

Elle se laissa guider en replongeant dans ses propres souvenirs qu'elle avait placés dans la pensine.

Reg lui démontra très rapidement que les gestes de Ron et l'expression de son visage et de ses membres étaient en totale contradiction.

Etre si près de ses yeux, de sa bouche...l'espoir revenait.

Ses sujets d'étude lui revenaient. Les yeux de Ron étaient presque tout blancs. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Harry lorsqu'il avait terminé le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Krum était possédé lui aussi, et Harry l'avait déduit car les yeux du bulgare était étrangement blancs.

Reg ne regardait jamais Hermione, ce qui l'angoissait un peu plus. Il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, comme si ses gestes étaient prémédités.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle envoya un hibou à Ginny pour tout lui raconter et lui donner rendez vous chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle crut apercevoir Coquecigrie volait vers elle, l'homme muet referma brusquement la fenêtre en lançant un regard lourd de signification à Drago. Ce dernier alla rapporter la pensine en courant et ordonna à Hermione de transplaner. La marque des mangemorts étincellait au dessus du Manoir, et Hermione ne devait surtout pas le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? De quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ??

L'homme muet se fit plus entreprenant en la poussant vers la sortie. Drago avait peur, des perles de sueurs naissaient sur le haut de son front. Une épée de Damocles était pointée sur sa tête...

- Pars Hermione je te dis. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas te laisser là !

Drago ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle parte. Les mangemorts allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione les voit, sinon il perdrait sa confiance à coup sûr. Et ce hibou de malheur ne devait pas lui délivrer son message.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix forte : HERMIONE PARS ILS ARRIVENT. ILS CROIENT QUE JE SUIS DE LEUR COTE. NE T'INQUIETES PAS.

Elle vacilla entre la porte d'entrée et le hall puis transplana. Hésitante...

Elle se retrouva dans son appartement dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle était devenue Maître dans l'art de la transplanation depuis qu'elle était embarquée dans cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle posases yeux sur le miroir en face, elle fit un bond de 2 mètres. Hermione avait oublié qu'elle avait bu du polynectar. Sa nouvelle apparence lui était totalement inconnue. Mais ce qui l'avait fait le plus sursauter c'était qu'en "atterissant" le sol avait tremblé.

Pourquoi...

Elle le savait...

Elle courra vers sa porte. **Fermée.**

Elle ne prit pas le soin de sortir sa baguette de sa cape. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait vite regretté.

Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres. **Scéllées.**

Sa chambre avait été fouillée. Elle était encore plus en désordre que celle de Ron. La gorge sèche elle tenait fermément contre son coeur la petite fiole contenant ses pensées ainsi que celles de l'homme muet.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Son coeur était au bord de l'arrêt.

Elle ne bougea pas. Peut-être que la personne allait repartir si elle n'entendait pas de bruit à l'intérieur.

- J'ai reçu ton message Hermione. Je sais que t'es là. C'est Ginny..._aucune réponse_...Euh, ah tu attends que je te prouve que c'est moi.

Eh bien, euh...mon patronus est un cheval et ...

- Chut chut. Ginny ne reste pas là.

Ginny colla son oreille contre la porte en bois d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ma maison. Elle est sous l'emprise du...

- Du quoi ?? J'entends rien !! Parle plus fort. Y a quelqu'un avec toi ??

Hermione colla à son tour son oreille à la porte de sorte que sans le savoir elles étaient beaucoup plus près qu'elles ne l'imaginaient.

- Négatif. Ecoute je vais prendre mes affaires. Dès que je serai devant la porte le sort va s'enclencher et on devra courir très vite...

- Quoi ? mais attends je vais ouvrir si c'est ça...

Elle approcha sa main vers la porte d'entrée, referma l'étreinte et tourna la poignée. _Son geste se fit au ralenti comme si elle savait que..._

- NON, Ginny non !! hurla Hermione.

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte venait d'exploser en projetant Hermione sur son canapé qui prit instannément feu et en envoyant Ginny dévaler les escaliers.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Mais aucune des 2 jeunes femmes ne reprit connaissance alors que l'emprise du feu s'approprait chaque coin de la maison.


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

- Aguamenti hurla-t-il.

Il était très en colère. Les murs étaient presque tous tombés, les lustres étaient éclatés sur le sol. Une épaisse couche de poussière l'empêchait de voir aussi il murmura Lumos à sa baguette. En tentant de se faire un chemin parmi les décombres il ruminait, jurait, et donnait des coups de pied à tout ce qui lui barrait le passage. En se rapprochant de ce qu'il restait de la porte d'entrée l'odeur de la suie et de la chair brûlée amplissaient ses narines.

Une seconde plus tard et elle serait morte brûlée vivante.

Sa peur de la retrouver inconsciente pour de bond n'était rien comparée à sa haine. Il était hors de lui. Tout aurait dû se passer sans aucun problème. Il avait fallu que cette petite...

Tout était noir. Les rideaux, la nappe, la table en bois, les meubles tout, tout avait brûlé.

Des photos reposaient en mille morceaux sur ce qui restait des tapis. Drago se pencha en faisant très attention de ne rien déranger, et ramassa un morceau d'une photographie. En la regardant de plus près le fils Malefoy referma son poing très fort et la laissa tomber.

Et là, au milieu des décombres, un corps étendu recouvert de suie et qui sentait atrocement...non !

Il accourut vers Hermione Granger. Son pouls battait faiblement dans son cou. La peau sur ses bras étaient suitante, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite fiole contenant de la Dittany. Il allait lui en poser sur le bras lorsque soudain...

– A L'AIDE AU SECOURS

Sa haine reprit le dessus. Il porta le corps de la jeune avocate sur ses épaules et entreprit d'aller vers le faible son qu'il venait d'entendre.

Draco sortit de l'appartement en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace.

– Pitié ... un horrible son guttural indiquait sa position. Elle était écrasée sous la rampe des escaliers, une jambe visiblement cassée à en juger par la disposition anormale de celle-ci.

La cause de sa rage. Ginny Weasley. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Il aurait dû simplement sauver Hermione et partir en cavale avec elle, et sa confiance serait sans faille. Mais avec elle...Drago la dévisagea. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait jamais été attiré par son jolie minoi que ce dernier assimilait à toutes les pestes et toutes les ingrates. Il la regarda se débattre sans grand succès, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard Drago était sûr qu'elle cherchait désespèrement à prendre sa baguette. En vain.

Le bruit des sirènes retentit. Les pompiers, les gendarmes peut-être, tout ce vacarme typiquement moldu allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et là il avait un choix. S'échapper avec Hermione en la laissant passer pour morte...mais pour cela il fallait abréger la vie de cette...

Cette initiative ne lui serait pas désagréable, mais d'un autre côté...Hermione n'accepterait peut-être pas de le suivre comme un toutou si son amie était déclarée morte ou disparue...non non NON ! Cette petite rousse avait tout fait foirer !

- CLINO dit-il bien contre sa volonté, et les poutres et les rembardes se relevèrent "comme par magie". Cette expression l'avait toujours fascinée...ces moldus étaient d'une naïveté...

Puis il la releva maladroitement. Il la cogna maintes et maintes fois, ce qui la plongea dans un état second égal à celui d'Hermione.

- Mlle Granger ?

Parfait. L'humeur de Drago remonta en flèche. C'était un des voisins de palier de la sang de bourbe. Il se releva en tenant difficilement les 2 jeunes femmes.

- Oui, venez à mon aide monsieur. Je suis coincé sous les débris.

L'homme dévala les escaliers en trébuchant pas mal de fois.

Puis enfin...

Il toussa. La fumée l'empêchait de voir très clairement.

- Vous m'avez l'air en parfait état monsieur...mais qui êtes vous ?

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Drago était obèse et portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Lorsqu'il vit parfaitement Drago qui portait Ginny et Hermione l'homme recula d'un pas.

- Mon dieu, elles sont mortes ?

Drago regarda intensément Hermione pui Ginny, finalement il lacha :

- Non. On ne ressemble pas à cela quand on est mort. On est plus froid, plus dur, plus...au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait la mort, il descendait puis lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était assez près de l'intru il sortit sa baguette et hurla d'une voix majestueuse : Avada Kevadra

L'homme tomba au ralenti et ne dévala pas les escaliers car son poids l'en empêchait. Drago en héros regarda la baguette avec laquelle il avait jeté ce sort. La baguette d'Hermione Granger. Il ricana comme si le Diable l'habitait.

- Cette petite sang de bourbe ne va pas le regretter...

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui m'entend ?

Trop tard. Les torches allumèrent le bas des escaliers. Drago paniqua et transplana sans plus de cérémonie. C'était ces abrutis de moldus.

- Il y a un mort là ! L'explosion est à première vue de force 7.

- Venez les gars. Le dispositif devait venir de...ici !

- Chez Mlle Granger j'ai lu en bas sur les boîtes aux lettres.

- Il ne doit pas en rester grand chose...Il y a du sang partout.

Les pompiers entèrent alors dans ce qui restait de l'appartement.

* * *

**2 jours plus tard**

Harry tournait encore en rond dans sa cellule. Fred se forçait à regarder en dehors pour ne pas avoir le mal de mer à force de voir son compagnon ainsi.

Que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête du Survivant à une heure aussi critique pour eux ? La date de l'exécution de Ron avançait à chaque seconde plus rapidement, et cette date impliquait aussi la date de leur évasion ! Evasion à laquelle Fred n'apportait pas beaucoup d'espoir, bien qu'il fasse confiance à Harry. Luna, quant à elle, était sure que le brun aux yeux émeraude les sortirait d'ici tout comme il l'avait promis. Quant aux " comment " il allait s'y prendre, c'était une toute autre question à laquelle Harry Potter ne répondait que par quelques mots toujours identiques :

- Moins tu en sais et mieux c'est pour toi…

Et il rajoutait toujours après quelques secondes :

- Fais-moi confiance.

Comme si leur destin lui effleurait la main et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'enfermer dans celle-ci comme il le souhaiter.

Comme si on avait le choix.., pensait Fred.

Comme si j'avais le choix, pensait Ron, enfermé dans le noir de sa cellule.

- Euh Harry…t'en as pas marre de tourner en rond dans à peine 5m² ? demanda soudain Fred en se retournant vers le brun.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

- En parlant de réflexion… j'espère que tu as trouvé le moyen d'infiltrer Greyback dans notre projet. Parce que moi je sèche. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire confiance à ce monstre…

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui faire confiance, c'est impossible avec ce genre d'individus. D'oû la difficulté de la situation.

- …

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est justement la prochaine étape. Et c'était en train de germer dans ma tête, juste au moment où tu m'as interrompu.

- Ah désolé, vas-y tourne en rond, tourne.

- Merci.

Et la danse reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci Fred ne fit aucune remarque car il avait remarqué que plus Harry accéléré dans ses mouvements et plus l'idée prenait forme.

* * *

Greyback était dans son coin de cours, comme à son habitude à observer avec une certaine perversité quelques prisonniers qu'il avait soumis, en train de lui aiguiser ses griffes crochues qui lui servaient d'ongles de pieds. Tout-à-coup il fut heurté à la tête par une pierre de petite taille, mais qui, bien visée, avait fait son effet. Il se retourna violemment, faisant renverser ses disciples et vit son agresseur : Harry Potter se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un visage submergé par une peur étrange. Aussitôt un des prisonniers au service de Greyback se leva pour aller chercher Harry, mais Greyback s'interposa.

- Laisse, c'est moi qui vais régler ça. Dites au revoir à ce cher blanc bec, mes jolis !!

Et il bondit.

S'ensuivit une course effrénée d'un bout à l'autre de la cour entre le loup garou et le Survivant, entre l'agressivité et la légèreté. Harry menait son adversaire de quelques mètres seulement, mais c'était assez pour l'emmener où il le désirait.

Soudain Harry stoppa net et se retourna vers Greyback. Surpris le monstre s'arrêta aussi et regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de garage, coincé dans un coin de la cour.

- Ahah !! Un lieu désert ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour t'écraser comme une mouche !

- Tu aurais tort de faire ça, Greyback.

- Tiens, tiens ! Et tu vas sans doute me dire pourquoi. Mais dépêches-toi s'il te plait, parce que mes griffes meurent d'envie de te déchiqueter, de te mettre en morceau, de te lacérer, de t'embrocher pour mieux te dévorer !

Ces mots auraient terrifié n'importe qui d'autres, mais comme on le lui avait si souvent répéter, **Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui**, à son grand désespoir comme il le pensait, mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Il tint tête au monstre et ne cilla pas.

- Très bien, écoutes-moi bien car nous n'avons que quelques minutes. Des gardiens ont sûrement dû voir notre petite course au milieu de la cour.

Greyback leva un sourcil et son sourire disparut quelque peu.

- Je vais m'évader.

Le loup garou ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je vais m'évader avec Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood et… toi.

Le loup garou éclata de rire.

- Tais-toi et ouvre grands tes oreilles ! Tu vas venir avec nous, tu n'as pas le choix, je te préviens maintenant. Car si tu ne me crois pas aujourd'hui, tu me croiras dans quelques temps, mais il sera trop tard pour toi. Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es plus aussi en sécurité que tu le croyais ici, n'est-ce pas Greyback ?

Ce dernier se mit à écouter attentivement, sans dire un mot.

- On sait tous les deux que tu n'appartiens plus à aucun camp, depuis que ton cher maître Voldemort…

- Ne prononce pas son noooommm !!!

Greyback n'avait pas peur de l'entendre il était seulement...

Ses yeux commencèrent légèrement à virer au blanc, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte, c'est ce qu'il attendait : il voulait réveiller sa fureur.

- … depuis que Voldemort t'a lâchement abandonné en te jetant ici, au milieu d'insignifiants ! Je sais très bien la haine qui t'habite, mais aussi la solitude et même… la peur ! Et oui, le grand Greyback a eu très peur l'autre jour, lors de l'invasion des détraqueurs. Il a eu très peur car il sait que Voldemort tente de te tuer. Il a fait une grossière erreur en te laissant ici, il n'aurait jamais dû te trahir, non ?

- Ca suffit !!!!! Ta gueule Potter ! Tu ne connais rien de l'histoire !!

- Oh mais si, je la connais l'histoire. Seulement, pourquoi veut-il te tuer à présent ? Aahh…grande question, n'est-ce pas Greyback ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- C'est simple, tu te joins à nous pour nous évader. On aura sûrement besoin de ta musculature et tu seras un allier de choix dans la guerre, à l'extérieur.

- Ahah et pourquoi je t'obéirais, minus ? Pourquoi je partirais, alors qu'ici je suis en sécurité ! POURQUOI ?

- Non tu ne l'es pas, et tu le sais. Voldemort peut très bien refaire venir les détraqueurs ici, et cette fois ils ne te louperont pas. D'ailleurs… tu as une fière chandelle envers mon ami Fred. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Si ! Comparé à certains, j'ai le code de l'honneur ! Et je sais me souvenir de ceux qui méritent ma reconnaissance !!

Soudain, on entendit au loin des pas pressés qui arrivaient vers le garage.

- Alors ? demanda vite Harry.

- Je ne fais parti d'aucun camp !!! hurla le monstre.

Les gardiens arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Eh ben le loup garou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? ricana l'un d'entre eux.

- Je…

Greyback se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry quelques secondes auparavant : il n'y avait plus personne.

- Allez mon grand, la récré est terminée, retourne dans ta cellule au lieu de courir après les papillons !

Un grognement fut lâché, puis le monstre disparut avec les gardiens, pensif.

* * *

Deux mètres plus haut, dans la conduite d'aération qui donnait dans le garage, Harry regardait Greyback sortir du garage avec les gardiens aux trousses. Puis il se retourna vers Fred qui était juste derrière lui.

- Impressionnant Harry, comme toujours. J'avais l'impression de suivre un feuilleton à la télé moldue ! Tu as su utiliser les mots qu'il fallait et là où il fallait !

- Espérons que ça portera ces fruits…

- Tu doutes de sa réponse ?

- Il fait toujours envisager un plan B, mon cher Fred.

- En tout cas, cette conduite est très intéressante. Elle nous mène en quelques minutes ici, depuis notre cellule.

- En 6 minutes 13 pour être exacte. Harry regarda sa montre. Allez repartons, on a 6 minutes 13 avant que les gardiens ne fassent l'appel dans notre cellule !


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 **

Les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient presque tous là. Tonks avait les cheveux noirs…noirs comme le désespoir qui frappait à nouveau les leurs. Remus et Fol Œil étaient en plein débat au sujet de l'audience qui aurait lieu cet après-midi. Arthur consolait comme il le pouvait Molly, pendant que tout seul Pattenrond semblait profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

- Elle ne peut pas être morte Molly, sèche tes yeux. Disait M.Weasley en caressant la nuque de sa femme.

- Mais si…elle renifla plusieurs fois. Tonks fit apparaître un kleenex doré.

- Merci…elle se moucha…Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Elle ne peut pas être morte et en même temps avoir tué son voisin dont le corps a été retrouvé !! Scandait Remus à tue-tête.

- Bien sûr que si ! Les preuves le disent ! c'était Bill Weasley qui venait de parler alors qu'il tentait d'amuser Esperanza sur le sofa.

- Mais réfléchissez deux secondes ! Hermione, notre Hermione ne lancerait jamais un Avada Kev…Molly frissonna…sur son propre voisin ! C'est inconcevable de sa part.

- De plus, c'était un moldu inoffensif. Fit remarqua Georges.

- N'oubliez pas le sang ! dit alors Alastor en faisant tourner son œil à vitesse grand V.

- Ces tâches sont des preuves. S'il y a eu lutte, on le verra grâce à l'ADN du sang de Miss Granger.

- Mais Hermione ne se battrait pas…mince…mais c'est quoi toute cette merde qui nous arrive ? M.Weasley interjeta le regard interrogatif. Comme tous les autres baissèrent les yeux il enchaîna de ce même ton incertain : Mais que fait Ginny ??? Elle n'est pas encore sortie de cette prison de malheur ?

En moins d'un mois le couple avait pris un sacré coup de vieux.

- Vous pensez que…commença Molly

- Bien sûr que oui ! Dit Fleur en entrant dans le salon en trombe. Visiblement elle avait suivi la conversation de l'extérieur sans y avoir participer.

Face aux regards d'incompréhension de sa belle famille Fleur ajouta :

- C'est la faute de Malefoy. Elle s'est faite avoir. Je vous avais tous prévenu de sa…

S'en suivit des flopées de Oui et de Non, de cris et de pleurs, de mots rassurants et autres gémissements…

Georges s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre. Il ne vivait plus ici depuis que son frère jumeau était sous les barreaux. La salle sentait le renfermé, l'absence de vie, l'absence de Fred…la tristesse l'envahit. Toutes ces dernières années avaient été bien fades et inintéressantes sans sa moitié. Il tenta de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait été heureux depuis…Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! Oui, c'était bien cela, lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert leur superbe magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chaque jour rimait avec découvertes, rigolade, expériences et surtout complicité. Après un temps où il essaya par tous les moyens de vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur Hermione, il prit une décision.

Son statut d'agent au Ministère de la Magie lui donnait quelques avantages. Et pour une fois, il comptait en user au maximum…voire à outrance. Qu'importe s'il perdait sa place, Georges comme d'ailleurs tous les Weasley avaient le sens de la famille…presque.

Il pesta contre Percy qui sûrement aurait pu faire sans aucune crainte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il vérifia ses poches. Tout était là. Il transplana aussitôt.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'au moment même où il avait disparu, des coups en bas retentirent et la vieille porte en bois grinça en s'ouvrant quelques minutes plus tard….puis suivirent plusieurs jets de lumière verte qu'un œil indiscret pouvait entrapercevoir sous la porte de la chambre de Georges au deuxième étage.

A des kilomètres du Terrier, dans une prison encerclée par les vagues, à l'heure de la sortie dans la Cour. Fred Weasley se promenait pensivement. Plus que n'importe quand son frère jumeau lui manquait. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne regrettait pas cette énième dispute qui avait finalement eu raison de leur relation privilégiée…Le soir sur son lit de camp cela lui arrivait souvent de songer à lui, à ce qu'il faisait au même moment…Leur fuite exceptionnelle de Poudlard avec la tête d'Ombrage et toutes leurs expériences foireuses lui redonnaient le sourire. Il aurait tellement aimé que Georges vienne lui rendre une visite…mais chaque jour était une déception de plus. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une once de peine, il se disait qu'après tout il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

En errant dans la cour, il croisa le regard de Ron enfermé dans sa cage à quelques mètres de lui, le regard perdu dans l'infini.

Soudain comme s'il se sentait observé, il baissa ses yeux sur Fred qui avait stoppé sa marche. Comme si cet échange valait une étreinte et remplaçait les mots. Leurs yeux brillaient…conscients du mal qu'il ressentait et surtout qu'ils faisaient subir aux autres membres de leur famille. Mais conscients qu'ils étaient 2, que jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient. _Jamais._

Sans le savoir, les 2 frères inséparables avaient toujours bien malgré eux leurs pensées _connectées._

* * *

Arthur maintenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche et celle de leur visiteur dans sa poche. 

Alastor avait lançait le sort et les lianes étaient apparues pour s'accrocher autour de ses pieds et de ses poignets. Molly avait emmené Esperanza dans la chambre de Ginny. Fleur et Bill lui faisaient face, prêts à lui cracher dessus ou pire…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez moi !! hurla Drago Malefoy en tentant de se débattre au fur et à mesure que les cordes magiques se serraient.

- Sûrement pas. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Nous narguer ? Demanda Remus le regard furieux.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer indemne cette fois dit Molly en dégainant sa baguette magique droit sur le front de Malefoy.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je suis venu ici car je pensais que Hermione y était.

- Eh bien non…c'est pratique hein ? Sa maison a sauté, fais pas comme si tu le savais pas.

- QUOI ? Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, et l'étonnement se lisait sur chacun de ses battements de cils.

Fleur le dévisagea puis avec sa baguette elle resserra l'étreinte des cordes jusqu'à ce qu'il crie.

- Bien sûr que si tu es au courant. Tu l'as tuée. Tu est faux, tu es vile…Remus se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tonks posa sa main sur son torse pour qu'il s'arrête.

Dans le silence le plus total, elle sortit de sa veste une petite fiole argenté dont tout le monde en connaissait le contenu. Du Véritaserum.

- D'où tu sors ça ? s'écria Malefoy qui avait viré au rouge sanglant. Qui est le plus suspect d'entre nous Nymphadora ?

- Ca t'embouche un coin ça, hein Drago ? lança malicieusement Tonks qui lui avait machinalement écrasé les pieds lorsqu'il l'avait osé l'appeler par son véritable prénom.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je veux vous aider, je n'ai plus rien à prouver. Je pensais juste qu'en tant qu'ami proche vous étiez déjà à la recherche d'Hermio…

- TU LA FERMES ET TU BOIS. Fleur avait empoigné la fiole et l'avait vidé dans un accès de colère dans la gorge de Drago. Ils attendirent tous une ou deux minutes en silence puis…

- Es-tu un mangemort ?

- Non

- Es-tu un disciple du Prince des Ténèbres ?

- Non

- Ton véritaserum a viré Tonks ! Existe-t-il un moyen de contourner les effets de ce produit ? sa hâta M.Weasley.

- Aucune à ce que je sache.

- Mon véritaserum provient d'une source sûre.

- C'est impossible !! cria Mme Weasley, hors d'elle, incapable de croire ce que Malefoy venait de dire…

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! La voix de Maugrey était tranchante et d'ailleurs cela coupa leur discussion. S'il répond non, c'est que la réponse est négative. POINT. Poursuis Tonks.

Elle inspira profondément et demanda en articulant chaque mot : Es-tu au service de Voldemort ?

Remus lui lança un regard froid, et Alastor roula ses yeux…

- Non

- Es-tu sincère avec Hermione Granger ?

- Oui

- L'as tu tuée ?

- Non

- OU EST-ELLE ? M.Weasley perdait son sang froid.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il est innocent…je n'arrive pas à le croire…marmonnait Molly en tournant le dos à son mari.

- As-tu un quelconque rapport avec l'enfermement de Ron ?

- Non

- Laissez moi faire. Où est le quartier des mangemorts ? demande Maugrey

- Je ne sais pas.

- Relâchez le…dit-il en faisant valser sa main et en partant.

- NON ? On ne peut pas, il est…je veux dire…c'est un…mais !! Fleur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Tonks la regarda, et elle se calma. Ils avaient raison…

Arthur le détacha à l'aide de sa baguette et non sans montrer sa déception il l'emmena dehors. Malefoy à demi conscient revint à lui lorsque les nœuds furent desserrés.

L'air froid et glacial frappa sur son visage…il se dirigea vers les buissons les plus près et tomba à genoux pour pleurer. Enfin il transplana.

Il arriva dans cette sorte de grotte. Pas n'importe laquelle. Un lac au sein de ce trou sous terre, rempli de morts de vivants, d'inferi et de bien d'autres secrets…et là-bas, une silhouette se dessinait. Il monta dans la barque et alla le rejoindre.

Au fur et à mesure que Drago se rapprochait de son hôte, ses pieds lui faisaient atrocement mal dans ses chaussures…trop petites.

Sa peau commença à rougir, puis à crâmer…une fois mate, il était à présent parfaitement reconnaissable. Seamus sortit de la barque et alla droit vers le corps qui lui tournait le dos.

- Ils t'ont cru ?

- Oui…Seamus Finnigan laissa échapper quelques larmes par le coin de ses yeux.

- Ils ne t'ont pas demandé de décliner ton identité ! J'en étais sûr.

- …Seamus semblait peu fier de sa démarche, mais il restait à attendre. Attendre quelque chose.

- J'ai fait ce que tu voulais Malefoy. Maintenant libère ma mère. Dit-il les yeux rouges, le regard perdu, les mains tremblantes.

Ce dernier se retourna, majestueux, tout noir vêtu, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, le regard victorieux.

- Tu es certain qu'ils n'ont aucun doute… ? Parce que tu sais je peux rapidement appeler Lord Vol…et je le laisserai se charger de toi…il ricana

- _Espèce de_…Seamus désemparé ne se maîtrisa plus, et sortit sa baguette en moins d'une seconde. Tu m'avais certifié que notre accord resterait secret, que personne de ton petit monde n'en serait informé. On s'en est fait le serment…si tu le brises tu sais ce qui t'attends…

- Un faux ! Un serment totalement faux ! J'ai signé avec le sang de Pettigrow ! Cet abruti de rat…

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je t'ai vu te…t'entailler le pouce !!

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Ce n'était pas_ le mien_ mais celui de Pettigrow ! Je suis devenu un pro dans l'art d'utiliser les gens. D'ailleurs tu en sais quelque chose…était-ce agréable de sentir mon cœur battre en toi ?

- Tu n'as pas de cœur. Plus d'âme rien. Justice sera rendue. Et…

- Reste calme Finnigan. Je vais te la rendre ta mère. Elle est là-bas. **Il pointa du doigts le lac des morts**.

Seamus suivit son doigts en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce dernier dévie vers la sortie…mais non, elle devait bien être la dedans. Sans plus de cérémonie il se laissa dévorer par cette eau maléfique en ne réfléchissant pas une seconde à sa très faible possibilité d'en sortir indemne mais en pensant qu'à une seule et unique chose : _La sauver._


End file.
